Holding On to You
by DreamForever03
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. MAY GET BACK TO IT LATER.
1. Mr Impatient vs The Princess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life With Derek, if I did; Casey and Derek would be together. :D

**Summary: **Casey gets into an accident that leaves her in a coma. During it, things are happening that she never would have thought to happen. Soon she starts to wonder whether she likes the coma world more then the real world because in the real world she didn't have Derek…

**Holding On To You **

Chapter one

The sun shone through the windows as Casey sat on her chair, typing away at the computer to Emily. They were debating on whether to go to the movies or to the mall. It was a very tough decision because Emily wanted to go to the mall and was making very good points on why they should go. Casey on the other hand, wanted to go to the movies. She had gone to the mall yesterday so it wouldn't make sense to go again today. However, just as she was about to type something else in, her bedroom door rushed open and slammed into the wall, successfully making her jump. Turning her head, she saw that it was just Derek leaning against the doorframe.

She narrowed her eyes at his intrusion, "What do you want?"

"I'm going out tonight, so I need to borrow the car."

Casey stood up angrily, "No! I was supposed to use it for Emily and I."

Derek raised his eyebrow, "So why doesn't Emily drive?"

"Because she hasn't gotten her license yet, duh!" _God, he's so annoying. He always gets what he wants. Ugh! I'm not going to let that happen tonight._

"Well what's so important that you need the car tonight? Can't you go out some other night?" Derek crossed his arms, smirking his usual smirk that sometimes drove Casey insane.

"Oh um, well we don't know yet, we're still planning on it…But I think we're going to the mall."

Derek rolled his eyes, "But you went to the mall yesterday! Why don't you just go some other time?"

Casey put her hands on her hips, exasperated. "Because tonight is a girl night! And we haven't had one of those in a while because of me and Sam! Why can't you just cancel your date? You've had a different date practically all week/weekend! It's getting ridiculous!"

"Yeah well sorry if it's been bothering you soooo much, but let me tell you missy, I am _not _canceling. So I suggest you just cancel your little outing and let me take the car!"

"No!" Casey yelled.

"Yes!" Derek shouted back, walking up to her as if it proved something.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!"_

"_**YES!" **_Derek screamed. They were so close that their noses were touching. Neither of them seemed to notice for they were both caught up in the argument.

Derek was about to open up his mouth when a sound burst through the speakers of Casey's computer. She snapped her head towards it, brushing her hair against Derek's face causing him to scowl with displeasure.

Looking at the screen, Casey saw that it was Emily's instant message box telling her that she had a message.

**Emily: **let's do movies, I want to see Down with the Red.

Casey turned her body towards the computer and typed: Okay works for me, but having trouble getting car. Derek wants it to.

**Emily: **Oh well… you can always drive my car. Even though I can't drive it yet.

Casey gasped. _Emily has a car? Since when?_

**Casey: **You have a car since when?

**Emily: **Since a week ago! I didn't tell you?

**Casey: **No! OMG that is so cool. You sure it's cool to drive it?

**Emily: **Yeah, definitely. Let Derek have the car tonite.

**Casey: **Fine. Brb he's stil in here lol

**Emily: **lol ok tell him I said hi!

Casey rolled her eyes, why Emily liked Derek so much was still beyond her. But the fact that she got a car was way cool. Casey wished she had a car…

Shaking her head, Casey got up from the chair and turned around. Her eyes landed on Derek who was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He must have felt her eyes on him for he lifted himself up by the elbows and smirked at her.

"So, you going to let me have the car or am I going to have to blackmail you?"

Casey just rolled her eyes again at his immaturity, "Fine, yes you can have the car."

Derek got up from the bed and calmly walked over to her, "See I knew I'd win."

"Uh huh whatever. Close the door on your way out. Oh and by the way, Emily says 'Hi'."

Derek just raised his eyebrow at her before shutting the door behind him, finally leaving Casey to her privacy.

----------------

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Casey yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay! Be back by curfew!"

"All right. Bye Mom!" Casey shouted back and headed for the door. Right when she was about to open it, footsteps came charging down the stairs and to the door. It was Derek.

"Any day now, sis! I got a date to pick up!" he said as he tried to push her out of the way. Casey had to hold on to him in order to keep herself from falling.

Casey raised her eyebrow. "Well, I would if you didn't push me!"

Derek shrugged, "You were moving too slow."

"Well sorry, Mr. Impatient."

"It's okay, princess. Now I'm leaving. See ya." Derek opened the door and let himself out. Before Casey could even walk out the door, it was slammed in her face. Ugh.

"DEREK!" She yelled, annoyed. _How dare he slam the door in her face! _

Pulling the door open, Casey walked out of the house in a huff. Derek continually got on her nerves to the point where she just wanted to _scream_. It was like he liked getting on her nerves too, that was the most annoying part of it.

Casey walked across the yard to Emily's house and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door swung open, revealing her best friend Emily holding up car keys.

She smiled, "Hey Case, ready to drive?"

Casey smiled back, "Yeah Em, let's go."

The two girls walked over to the car that belonged to Emily. It was a red Toyota Corolla that looked like it had just been washed.

"Wow, this is great Em. I bet you can't wait to drive it."

"Nope, I can't. Luckily I get my license next month."

"Yeah, then you can drive me till I get a car!"

"Haha, yeah okay."

They got into the car and Casey started up the engine.

"So, off to the movies? Did you look up the times?" she asked for reassurance.

"Yup, it was 7:10, I figured that would gave us enough time to get there."

Casey nodded and looked at the clock really quick. It was 6:30. They had at least a bit of time to get there, get snacks, and find their seats.

"Okay, sounds good."

"I thought so."

They lapsed into silence. The only sound in the car was the soft hum of the engine and the sound of their breathing. Casey was getting sick of the silence, so she turned the radio on.

After a while, of just listening to pop music, they finally arrived at the theater. There was a long line, but after standing in it for a while, she finally got the tickets.

Turning to Emily she asked, "So, are we going to get snacks?"

"Of course, can't go to the movies with out getting snacks!"

Casey laughed, "Alright."

The girls got their food. Casey got popcorn while Emily got Sour Patch Kids. They walked into the right room that was showing the movie and sat in their seats.

"_Welcome to Regal Theater. Please silence your cell phones. The movie will start momentarily." _

-------------------------

Exactly 2 hours and 45 minutes later, the movie ended and the girls walked over to the car.

"That was the weirdest movie ever," Casey said, starting up the car.

"I know, remind me to tell everyone _not _to go see it."

"Haha, yeah. 'Cause it was just horrible!"

"Exactly."

They continued to laugh until it finally grew quiet. Emily had turned on the radio so they were now listening to Simple Plan.

_I don't want to hurt you _

_You don't want to hurt me _

_I can't stand you _

"So, how does Derek like driving?" Emily asked curiously.

_And you can't stand me _

_We can't rearrange _

_You can never change me _

_Say goodbye _

_Nothing I say could change your mind because _

Casey raised her eyebrow at the random question, "I don't know. I guess he likes it."

Emily nodded and kept quiet.

_I can't stay _

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way _

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed _

_'Cuz when you wake up _

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

_Everything I say _

_You find a way to make it _

_Sound like I was born just yesterday _

_Everything you taught me _

_Doesn't mean a thing_

_So I'm going my way_

"Hey Casey, why _do_ you guys fight anyway?"

"Emily you know why, he gets on my nerves."

"Yeah but-" Suddenly, Casey heard her cell phone ring. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Casey, are you passing the grocery store by any chance?" It was Derek.

_I don't want to hurt you _

_You don't want to hurt me _

_I can't stand you _

_And you can't stand me _

_We can't rearrange _

_You can never change me _

_Say goodbye _

_Nothing I say could change your mind because-_

Casey glanced around and noticed a grocery store coming up.

"Yeah why can't you get to it, Derek? You're driving too you know."

"Not anymore, I just got home right when Nora called me."

"Oh, well what does she need?"

"Ugh, hold on."

In the background she could hear Derek asking her mom what she needed.

"Okay she wants um, milk, cheese, and eggs."

"Okaaay, tell her I'll get them and will be home in a second."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye."

"Wow Case that was the most normal conversation you've ever had with Derek."

_Hey, she's right. It was normal. Gosh, what has the world come to?_

"_And that was Simple Plan's 'I Wont Be There'. Up next is 30 seconds to Mars."_

Shaking her head, Casey tried turning towards the exit that lead to the store, but what she didn't see as she drove, was a car heading her way at top speed.

A/N: Finished for now…if you want more just review!


	2. They don't exist?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. **

**Little note about the chapter: Just so you all know, I am not experienced in the doctor area so I do apologize if I'm getting anything wrong. I tried not to focus so much on that seeing as I don't know a thing about it so sorry! Please bear with me! Oh and there is a Author's note at the end of the chapter thank you. **

**Holding On to You **

Chapter two

"_Casey."_

"_Casey, please wake up, I'm worried."_

"_Casey…Casey…"_

**Who was that?** Casey thought curiously. She couldn't quite place the voice…it sounded so familiar that it was driving Casey mad in this haze of sleep. She wanted to wake up, but it wasn't working. It was like she was trapped in this endless sea of black. The darkness was scaring her; she wanted to be free from it. She wanted to open her eyelids that seemed way too heavy to open at the moment. She wanted to get back home, where her family was.

"_Come on Casey, open up your eyes."_

**Who are these people and why do they keep calling my name? What do they want? They sound oddly familiar…**

"_You can do it Case." _ **There's that voice again… who is it, oh who is it? It's on the tip of my tongue… **_"Case." _**Sam! It's Sam! Maybe he's come to save me!**

The haze suddenly vanished. The darkness disappeared and Casey was able to finally open her eyes. Harsh light flooded through her vision, causing her to blink rapidly. It was too bright.

"Casey, oh thank god, Casey," a deep voice said next to her, making her jump. After a second she noticed the pressure in her hand, someone was holding it. Turning her head slowly, she saw that it was Sam; his voice was the one she had heard before. But wait, where was she? Looking around, she could see nothing but white walls and a television in front of her. Apparently she was in a hospital. But for what? Then it all came rushing back to her, out of know where.

"_Hey Casey, why do you guys fight anyway?"_

"_Emily you know why, he gets on my nerves."_

"_Casey, are you passing the grocery store by any chance?" It was Derek._

"_Yeah why can't you get to it, Derek? You're driving too you know."_

"_Not anymore."_

"_Wow Case, that was the most normal conversation you've ever had with Derek."_

It was then that the car had come flying at her; she didn't even see it coming! _And oh gosh, what about Emily? Is she all right? _

"Casey what's-" Sam was cut off by a nurse coming into the room. She looked to be around thirty years old with brown hair and green eyes. She gasped when she saw that Casey was awake.

"Oh you're awake! Let me go get the doctor so that he can come check you over before you go home."

When she left, Casey hastily turned to Sam, "Sam is Emily all right? Did anything bad happen to her?"

Sam began to look puzzled, "Emily? Who's Emily?"

Casey's eyebrow rose. _Has Sam been drinking? _

"Oh come on, you know Emily. She lives next door to me…"

"Casey, are you feeling okay? I don't know who this Emily is…"

"Ah, Ms. McDonald you're awake!"

A doctor came walking in with a nurse at his heel.

"Where's Emily? What happened to Emily?" Casey blurted out. If Sam wanted to act dumb then she might as well ask the doc.

The doctor and nurse looked confused too.

Why were they acting this way? Was this some kind of joke? If it was, Casey didn't think it was very funny.

"Who is this Emily you speak of? Was she in the car with you?"

"Yes! In the passenger seat!"

The doctor looked like he didn't believe her…

"I'm sorry Ms. McDonald, but there was no one else in the car but you."

Casey's eyes grew wide; she couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could Emily have not been in the car with her? She had _seen_ her, and was with her that evening when they went to the movies.

"But I went to the movies with her and everything…"

"No, you didn't Case. Two of these guys in the hallway were playing football and you sort of got in the middle of it. We weren't sure if you had a concussion or not so we brought you here. You've been out for awhile, I was getting worried." Sam said.

Casey shook her head. _That wasn't true at all. Why do they keep saying all of this? Were they trying to make her feel worse on purpose?_

"No, I was with Emily and I went to the movies with her like I said and then we were about to go to the grocery store when we-"

"Oh Casey, you're awake! I was so worried!" a voice suddenly interrupted Casey. Overlooking the doctor, Sam, and the nurse, Casey saw her mom and Lizzie standing by the door. Both Nora and Lizzie came rushing over to her.

"Mom! Lizzie! Oh mom, you won't believe this, they all think Emily doesn't exist when she was with me moments ago!" Casey was happy that her mother and Lizzie were here. They'd be able to set these people straight.

"Honey, what are you talking about? Oh, you must be a bit woozy from the football incident."

_Woozy? I'm not woozy! I really did go to the movies with Emily… _Casey was getting frustrated. Why did they keep denying everything she did when it was true? She just couldn't understand what was going on. She just wanted to cry.

"But Mom it's true, just ask Derek, I talked to him as I was going home!"

Now Nora and Lizzie looked even more confused, "Derek? Who is this Derek?"

"Yeah who is this Derek?" Sam asked, jealousy coursing through him.

Casey was crying now. Everything she said was being denied. She didn't understand what was going on and didn't like it one bit. How could all these people not know what she was talking about?

"Aw, Casey, don't cry honey. I'm sure you're just disoriented," Casey's mom said, trying to reason with her.

"But seriously Case, who is Derek?" Sam asked again, who appeared to be getting annoyed.

"Derek is my brother! Stepbrother!" She cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"Stepbrother? Doctor what's going on? Why is she acting this way?"

"I'm not quite sure, ma'am. Maybe the hit is causing some errors in the brain...we can always do a scan if you like."

_Great now they all think I'm crazy. Well I'm not! _Casey had to stop this before it got worse. And then she got an idea.

"Mom do you have my cell phone?"

"Yes honey, here."

She looked puzzled, but handed Casey her phone anyway. Casey flipped it open and began searching through her address book.

…They weren't there. How could they not be there? She remembered adding them in when Derek gave her the phone... so it just had to be there. _Maybe I should double check. _

She did and found that they still weren't there. Now Casey was really scared. Had she imagined it all? Did Derek and Emily really not exist? And if Derek didn't exist, then that meant Edwin and George didn't exist either…or maybe they did and Casey just didn't know that yet.

A/N: Whew, that was a difficult chapter to write! Lol, but I was happy to do it seeing as I had so many reviews for the first one. Let me began to tell you all that I am very honored to have all of you review my stuff. I honestly thought it wouldn't go well but I guess you guys proved me wrong! Thank you for that. And **THANK YOU **for the reviews. I really did appreciate all of the nice comments :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a filler so there wasn't a lot to it. Plus I bet you all are wondering when Derek will show up…? Well don't worry he will! Possibly in the next chapter or so. I'm still debating on that. Anyways, please review! If you do, another chapter comes your way! Along with DASEY too!!


	3. They had to be real!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

**Holding On to You **

Chapter three

The ride home was quiet. Casey was left to her thoughts while her mom drove and Lizzie listened to the radio. Casey was only half listening. You could only guess why…she _had _just found out that everything in her life was a lie, or at least that's what people kept telling her. The doctor had even said that as she was passed out, she might have invented those people in order to comfort her in her time of need. Casey, though, had continued to disagree with him, with everyone. Trying (though unsuccessfully) to prove them wrong.

It didn't work.

She tried telling them some of the memories she had with Derek, Edwin, Marti and George. But then they thought that she was going slightly crazy so from then on, Casey resigned to silence. That seemed to be the best thing to do at the moment. Keep her mouth shut and maybe she wouldn't get sent to a therapist or a psychiatric ward, she didn't want that.

She figured that if she went along with this whole ordeal, she'd suddenly wake up from this dream, or rather nightmare, and be back home where her family was whole again. Where the people she had gotten to know and love were at, and yes, that included Derek. Even though they both fought a lot, she still loved him. She was kind of forced to since they were family. So yes, Casey did love Derek. Just not romantically of course. He was her stepbrother after all. Or rather, _was _her stepbrother.

At that thought, a tear was brought to her eye but didn't drop. She didn't want to cry in the car.

_Why was everything so confusing and wrong? _She still didn't understand what was going on. How could she have made up all of those people? Wouldn't it have taken a lot of work to make them up? Some of these things weren't adding up. She just _couldn't _have made them up. They were all so _real _it was ridiculous. Sitting in this car, Casey could remember every little fight she had with Derek.

She could remember very clearly all the mornings she had to fight in order to _get into the bathroom. _She could remember the lunches she would make for Lizzie,Edwin, and Marti. Not just Lizzie. Hell, she could even remember the first day they moved into the house and how nervous she was! The next day at school was the day she had met Emily!

Another thing Casey couldn't get was how on _earth_ she could remember all of these things, yet her Mom, Lizzie, and even _Sam _couldn't. Sam _was_ Derek's best friend after all. Heck she remembered the time he and Derek fought over that stupid male code!

Ugh, Casey turned her head from the window and looked ahead. She was in the front seat next to her mom, Lizzie obviously in the back and they were suddenly turning into a neighborhood that looked so familiar that Casey's eyes grew wide.

It was her old neighborhood, the one she lived in before they moved into the Venturi household. Now Casey was beyond convinced that she was crazy. She might as well be if everyone else thought she was! She also wanted to cry because all of this just proved that she did indeed make George, Derek, Edwin, and Marti up. The scariest thing of all was the fact that she still had the phone that Derek had given her when she was helping him sell his merchandises…

"Casey, do you want to go take a nap?" Nora asked as they pulled up into the driveway.

Casey thought about it for a second and then thought; _What if taking a nap will help me wake up? _Yeah, she'll just wake back up in the life she had grown used to. Yeah, that should work. It _had _to. If it didn't, then Casey was basically screwed.

"Yeah I think I will take one. Maybe it'll help clear my head more."

Nora nodded understandingly, "Okay honey, I'll keep your dinner in the microwave."

Casey smiled gratefully, "Thanks mom."

"Sure thing sweetie. Now go upstairs."

"Okay," Casey said.

She walked upstairs and into the bedroom she used to sleep in. Everything was in the exact place she had it in before they moved. All of her posters were in the same places and her bed was against the back wall, like always. Casey used to love her old room, but when they moved into the Venturi household and she had gotten a room to herself, she grew to love that one even more.

Sighing, Casey walked over to her bed to lie down. She turned on to her back and stared up at the ceiling. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

--------------------

(**DREAM) **

"_Casey."_

"_Casey, please wake up, I'm worried…"_

"…_We're all worried, Dad, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie. Smarti. "_

"_Casey…Casey…"_

_**Who was that? **__Casey thought. She was in a white hallway, and could hear someone talking to her. She couldn't see anyone so she walked a little further, and found herself standing in a doorway of a hospital room. She was facing the back of someone else. The person was wearing an all to familiar leather jacket. He had messy brown hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed. He was sitting in a chair by a bed that was hooked up to a bunch of machines. One of them sounded like a heartbeat that echoed through out the room. _

"_I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you…but I promise that when you get out of this, I'll try my best to a better person and I'll try not to fight with you so much…" _

_Casey walked into the room. She was intrigued with what he was saying because this didn't sound like the Derek Venturi she knew at all. The Derek Venturi she knew was annoying, rude, and obnoxious. But the Derek Venturi here, right in front of her, was someone she had never met before. _

"_Casey, Sam isn't doing to well. His hockey playing has been horrible. We've lost a lot of games…He needs you Case. I-I need you…Wake up Casey. Wake up. CASEY __**WAKE UP!**__" Derek yelled before stalking out of the room. Brushing by her on the way out. It appeared though, that he didn't feel a thing. _

(**END DREAM)**

Casey woke with a start. Ice cold sweat was pouring down her body, causing her to shiver slightly. Looking around she realized that she was still in her room. Tears came pouring down her face when she realized that this whole thing was very much real. The dream made her wonder why she had dreamt it in the first place. It was so random and seeing Derek there just made her miss the other part of her family even more.

Glancing over at the clock, Casey saw that it was six in the morning. Apparently she had slept through the night. Sitting up, Casey felt her stomach began to rumble.

She walked downstairs and into the living room. A light was turned on in the kitchen so Casey went to go see who was up.

"Hey Lizzie what are you doing up so early?"

Lizzie turned away from the refrigerator and looked at Casey.

"Oh, hi Casey. I was just getting a snack…couldn't really sleep. You?"

"Same and I was hungry."

"Want some Oreos? I was about to go get some."

"Sure Liz, thanks."

"No problem."

Casey and Lizzie sat down at the table and began to eat the Oreos. Casey had gotten milk for the both of them so they were dipping the cookie in the milk.

"Hmm this is so good," Casey said as she took a bit of her cookie.

"Yeah…hey Casey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Liz, what's up?"

"Well…you know how at the hospital you kept talking about Derek and Emily? Who are they? How come I've never met them?"

_Should I tell her? Should I tell her that Derek was her stepbrother and that Emily was my best friend? No I probably shouldn't. It'll probably just confuse her…_

"Oh they're no one. I guess like the doctor said, while I was passed out, I must have invented them to comfort me…"

Lizzie looked skeptical, "Yeah but you were crying and getting all frustrated. People don't usually do that if it was just people that they made up…"

_Wow Lizzie is smart. When did she get so smart? _

"Well, I don't know I guess I just got hit a bit too hard so it sent my emotions over board."

"Okaaay. Anyways I'm gunna go take a shower and get ready for school."

"All right, guess I will too."

Casey got up and followed Lizzie upstairs. She stepped into the shower and began to wash her body. When she was finished she got out, fixed her hair, and picked out an outfit to wear. When all of that was done she went downstairs and was greeted by her mom.

"Hello Casey, sleep well?"

Casey nodded, even though she didn't sleep well at all, "Yeah I slept great."

"Good. Can you fix Lizzie's lunch?"

Casey's smile vanished. She didn't have to make a lunch for Edwin and Marti anymore…

"Sure mom."

Casey made Lizzie's lunch and placed it to the side. Lizzie came down a minute later looking all refreshed.

"Ready to go?" Casey asked.

The young girl nodded, "Sure." She turned to their mom, "Bye Mom see you after school."

That's right! Casey was meant to go to her old school now! She guessed that Sam was meant to be there too…if that was the case then she wondered what the rest of it was going to be like.

"Bye! Have a good day!"

Lizzie and Casey gave their mom one last goodbye before walking out the door. Casey started up the car and soon they were on their way to a day that Casey was definitely not prepared for.

_**MUST READ THIS**_**) EXPLAINING THE DREAM: **So, in the dream Casey is basically at a hospital and in a room where she sees Derek. Basically, as Casey sleeps I'm showing her what's going on in **reality. **She doesn't quite know that just yet. Everything Derek is saying **is** what he's really saying to her in the **real world**, its just being…I guess transferred (I don't know if that's the right word to use.) into the coma world. So Casey is listening to everything anyone has to say to her. Whenever she sleeps I'm going to be showing her everything that's going on in the real world.

At the beginning of the dream where Derek is saying her name is also in Chapter two but Sam is saying it. Really it was Derek saying it all along, but in the coma world it got transferred as Sam so he's basically Derek's voice just _not _through the whole story…If that makes sense lol.

**A/N**: Woot! Just thought I'd clear all that up because my beta reader was having a bit of trouble understanding everything so I began to wonder if you guys would have trouble too. That's why I put that :D Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story so much!

Keep the reviews up and you guys get your chapters!

Love you guys lots!

xoxo,

lilcutie0918


	4. Has everyone gone delusional?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

**Holding On to You **

Chapter four

Casey dropped Lizzie off at her old school and then arrived minutes later at her own. Since the schools started at different times, she was at least 20 minutes early. She wanted to get there before classes actually started so that she could get used to the school again, and try to remember what her classes were. She'll probably have to go to the main office for that…

The weird part about all of this was probably the fact that there were boys going to her school now. When she went there, there weren't any boys so she didn't have to worry about looking pretty and wearing make up. Although, even if she didn't have to worry; she still came to school looking nice. It wasn't in her genes to come to school looking horrible. She had done that once hated it. At her other school, she had been used to having boys in it, but with this one, it was a bit weird.

Plus, no matter how many times people kept telling her that she had gone to this school previously, she knew they were wrong. Even if she kept wondering if she had indeed made all of those people up, she knew deep down that she hadn't. She knew they were real. Especially when she had that dream with Derek in it. That dream was all too real. She could literally feel the emotion Derek was feeling. It was something she had never experienced before.

Walking into the building, Casey immediately turned into the main office. The room was empty of students (probably because it was morning) and nothing but an old lady sitting in the front desk was there, staring at the computer. Once she noticed that Casey was there, she smiled.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?"

Casey walked closer to the desk and returned a smile of her own, "Hi, I was wondering if I could get a copy of my schedule. I seem to have forgotten what mine was…"

"Oh ok, well what is your first and last name?"

"Casey McDonald."

"Okay one moment please…ah here we are! Casey McDonald."

She printed out the schedule and handed it over to Casey.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

"You too," Casey walked out of the office and looked at her schedule. Apparently, she had Math first…

"Hey Casey, over here!"

_Kendra? Is __**that **__Kendra? Wait, Kendra? Since when did she go here? And why is she calling me? Didn't she and Derek break up? Oh wait, Derek 'doesn't exist'. None of this is making sense, how is Kendra here and Derek isn't? How is, why is…_

"Casey, are you all right?"

Casey blinked; Kendra was standing in front of her looking quite concerned. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing blue jeans with a green dressy shirt.

"Kendra, what are you doing here? Why are you at my school? You don't go here, you go to Derek's school!"

Kendra quirked an eyebrow at her, "Casey, what are you talking about? Of course I go here. And who is Derek? Does Casey have a boyfriend I don't know about?" She nudged Casey with a wink.

_Boyfriend? How the heck did she get that out of what I said? And what did she mean that she goes here? Did she hit her head on a rock and become delusional?_

"Kendra, you don't go here, you've never been here. And no Derek isn't my boyfriend!"

Kendra's eyes grew wide at Casey's outburst. She reached over and put her hand on Casey's forehead, "Casey, I don't think you're feeling too well. Maybe you should have stayed home."

Kendra's hand fell and Casey turned her head away, trying to fathom all of this.

Kendra suddenly grabbed Casey's arm excitedly, "So, do you want to go the mall after school today?"

_Has Kendra lost it? Does she not know that I don't usually hang out with her? I hang out with Emily! Oh… that's right, she doesn't 'exist' either…_

"Kendra, no offence, but I think you're the one whose not feeling well."

Kendra looked shocked, "Me? Why? I feel perfectly fine."

"Yeah…listen Kendra, I'm going to head to class."

Kendra looked even more shocked, "Class? Why so early?"

Casey shrugged, she was getting sick of Kendra now, "I don't know. Just want to get a head start"

"But Case, that's not like you. You're always late with me."

_Late? I'm never late!_

"What are you talking about? I'm always early."

Kendra raised her eyebrow, looking confused, "Um okay, I'm gunna go…you're acting weird. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay…" Kendra gave her one last look before walking away with some other random girl.

Casey just shook her head at how everything was turning out; she just didn't get it.

Walking into the classroom, Casey smiled at the young, brunette teacher as she passed by and turned to find a seat. She found one in the center of the front row so that she could focus on taking notes. Minutes later, the door opened and students started pouring in. The teacher got up and addressed the class.

"Good morning, students. Take out your notes from yesterday. We'll be continuing them and then we'll take a quiz over the first half. Any questions?"

One of the students in the back raised their hand, Casey couldn't recognize him at all, "Yes Daniel?"

"Ugh, what if we don't have our notes...?" Uh oh...Casey didn't have her notes either. How _could_ she have them when she _wasn't_ in class yesterday?

She raised her hand, "I don't have them either, ma'am."

The teacher sighed, "And why are we so unprepared? Well, you weren't here yesterday so you'll be excused from this lesson. Daniel, on the other hand, will just have to share with somebody. I don't have anymore notes." So his name was Daniel…now all she had to do was figure out everybody else's.

Casey nodded while Daniel just groaned.

Even though the teacher...who Casey didn't quite know what her name was...said that she didn't need to take notes, she did anyway. She didn't want to get behind.

The class continued on like this: the teacher talking, Casey and the rest of the class, well actually just a few students, taking notes while the others slept. The lights were off, so that was when most of the class went out.

Around ten o'clock, the door was pulled open, causing most of the students to stir, and wake. The class and the teacher turned to whoever was at the door. At first, Casey couldn't see who it was but the second they came in, her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

It was Derek Venturi, THE Derek Venturi.

She tuned everything out, all of the noise that was in the room, gone. The only focus she had was on Derek, because Casey couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that she was imagining things. Everyone had told her that he didn't exist yet here he was standing in her classroom, holding a piece of paper. He was clear as day. No ghost, spirit, illusion. He was real, as real as her and everyone else in the room.

She wanted to rush up to him, to explain all of the things that had been happening, but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. He was talking with the teacher after all...and now he was leaving. But before he reached the door, he looked right at her, with that same familiar smirk she thought she would never see again.

_"Casey."_

_"You have every right to be scared. I would be too. Now don't laugh at me when I tell you this, which is if you remember... But well-"_

"Casey? Are you with us? You need to go down to the office." Casey's head snapped towards the teacher and she nodded, though she was not all completely there. _Who was that voice?_ She grabbed the slip and walked out of the classroom, the eyes of the students following her until she shut the door.

Before continuing her trip to the office, she glanced down the hallway to see if Derek was there...he wasn't. Sighing in disappointment, Casey took off towards the office and once she arrived there, she walked up to the lady she had seen this morning.

"Well, look whose back! What can I do for you?"

Casey gave the lady her slip.

"Oh ok, well Mr. Harris (the principle) will be with you shortly. Please take a seat."

Casey did just that.

"Casey McDonald?"

Casey looked up and saw an old man who looked to be in his forties, wearing a grey suit and glasses. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"So, how are you today, Ms. McDonald?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"I'm great, but I have a question for you."

Casey raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Well, I've been starting this tutoring club and I've been looking around for students who wouldn't mind tutoring other children, and I've asked teachers to look around too. One teacher, Mrs. Scott, says that you are a great student, so how do you feel about joining it for some extra credit?"

"Extra credit?" _Hm, that would really help out and look good on my college application!_

"Yes. It's already started and it's from 7-8 in the morning and you can also come during lunch and help out. So what do you think?"

Casey smiled; she thought it was a great idea. Anyway to help out her fellow students would make her happy. "Sure I'd be glad to."

Mr. Harris smiled, "Great! There will be a teacher sponsoring it, and the room number will be…" he wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

_Room 206_

She smiled again and thanked Mr. Harris.

"Oh it's no problem! And thank you!"

Casey left the office and was about to turn the corner when she suddenly ran into somebody she least expected.

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait! I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I've basically been on writers block for all my stories. So I'm sorry that this chapter was horribly horrible. Anyways, next update, I'll try to be faster! All you have to do is review and you get the chapter!

xoxo,

lilcutie0918


	5. Insane to the membrane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. **

**Holding On to You **

Chapter five

"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Casey regained her balance and gasped when she saw who was in front of her… It was Emily. Her best friend. The one who always helped her in her time of need.

If she didn't exist then why was she here? Ugh, this wasn't making sense. Why do people keep lying to her?

"_Casey, you have to wake up. You may not want to, because well, I'm not h-here anymore. But I'm sure you can-" _

"Emily? What are you doing here?" _Who was that? It was a different voice this time. Female…_

Emily gave her a weird look, "Um, how do you know my name?"

This time Casey was even more confused, "What do you mean? You're my best friend! Of course I would know your name." _Why is Emily acting like this?_

"Ooookay. I'm just going to uh go," Emily turned and walked (more like ran) away before Casey could say anything else.

_Why is this happening? I don't like this. It's not making any sense. I want everything to go back to normal so that I know what's actually going on!_

Sighing, Casey continued walking down the hallway. She returned to class, gave the slip back to her teacher and sat back in her desk. All the while, the teacher continued on with her lesson.

-------

The rest of the day was uneventful. Casey hadn't seen Derek again, which kind of depressed her…She saw Sam a lot though. Between passing period and lunch. When the day finally ended, Casey was loaded down with homework and was currently at her locker getting all of the books that she needed. When she put them into her backpack, and closed her locker, she jumped when she saw Kendra in front of her. Kendra was still a mystery to her…

"Hey Casey, do you still want to go to the mall or are you still not feeling well?"

Casey still didn't understand why Kendra was talking to her in the first place.

"Um, I think I'm going to pass. I have a lot of homework to do…" That wasn't a complete lie; Casey really _did _have a ton of homework to do. Being the prepared, studious student she was, she didn't want to fall behind in any of her classes. Kendra though, looked kind of shocked. Probably because Casey never really rejected going shopping before…Maybe she _was_ sick?

"But why? You never say 'no' to shopping. Geez what's with you? You're acting very weird all of a sudden, " It was clear that Kendra was suspicious but Casey didn't really know what to say or do…

"Okay well, whatever. Just call me when you actually want to hang out."

Casey nodded, though she knew that she would never call Kendra to 'hang out' with her.

"Well, bye," Kendra said, walking away without another glace.

"Bye," Casey called after, but Kendra was already lost in the sea of students.

"So, want to hang out at my place tonight?" a voice asked behind her. Casey nearly jumped, but didn't. She turned around and found herself facing Sam.

"Oh hey, um I don't think I can hang tonight…I have a lot of homework…"

Sam looked surprised, "Homework? Why Case, you never do homework!"

_What's with people thinking I don't do my work? I do my work all the time!_

"What do you mean? I always do my work!"

"You do? Well that's shocking! Anyways, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? Want to meet early and get some coffee or something?"

Casey shook her head, "No thanks, I'm trying to stay away from coffee."

"Alright. Later," Sam gave her a light kiss on the mouth before retreating.

Casey just shrugged at the randomness of it all and walked into the direction of the parking lot.

------

"Hey Lizzie, how was your day," Casey asked once Lizzie got into the car.

"Okay and you?"

"Mine was okay," That was a lie. It was completely abnormal!

"Cool." The sisters lapsed into silence. Casey wasn't in the mood to talk so just focused on the rode. once they arrived home, their mom greeted them.

"Hey girls! Have a good day at school?" She went to hug them.

"Yeah," The girls said in unison and hugged back.

"Good, good. I got some things to do so you go do your homework and come get me if you need anything!"

"Okay mom," Casey said and she and Lizzie walked upstairs and into their bedrooms. Casey sat down on her bed and began to pull her homework out.

"Casey can you come down please?" Her mom's voice yelled from down below.

"Coming mom!" Casey shouted back and headed for the stairs.

"Yes mom?" She asked while walking into the kitchen. Nora was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Casey can you go to the grocery store for me? I seem to have forgotten some of the things that I need."

Casey nodded and looked at the list.

Milk.

Cheese.

Eggs.

Butter.

Bread.

Casey suddenly got a strange feeling in her head. She couldn't tell what it was but it kind of made her eyesight go fuzzy and soon she began to see things…

_She was in a car. Emily was sitting next to her and Casey was on the phone._

"_Casey, are you passing the grocery store by any chance?" It was Derek on the other line._

_Casey glanced around and noticed a grocery store coming up._

"_Yeah why can't you get to it, Derek? You're driving too you know."_

"_Not anymore, I just got home right when Nora called me."_

"_Oh, well what does she need?"_

"_Ugh, hold on."_

_In the background she could hear Derek asking her mom what she needed._

"_Okay she wants um, milk, cheese, and eggs."_

"_Okaaay, tell her I'll get them and will be home in a second."_

"_Okay see ya."_

"_Bye."_

"_Wow Case that was the most normal conversation you've ever had with Derek…"_

The haze left as quickly as it came. And Casey found herself sitting in a car. She blinked.

_Wait, how did I get here? One minute I was in the kitchen and now I'm in my car? That's insane! And what about that vision? I guess I'll call it that. It was so odd… Derek was there again, only on the phone…? _

Casey sighed and looked up. She blinked. Lizzie was running towards her. She opened the passenger door and said, "Hey can I come with you?"

Casey nodded, "Sure. Hop in."

"Okay," She got into the car and they were soon on their way.

"So, wanted to take a break from homework?"

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, they are overloading us with it."

Casey laughed, "Same here. I'm sure we'll get through it though."

"Yep."

It grew quiet again; Casey concentrated on the road while Lizzie bobbed her head up and down to the music that was currently playing.

Within minutes, they arrived at the store. They walked in and Lizzie went to go get a basket while Casey got the list out; she had already forgotten what was on it.

The first item on it was milk. They went about the store, getting all of the things they needed. When they were done, they walked over to the section where all of the cash registers were.

"Let's go in that one," Lizzie said, pointing to one of the shorter ones.

Casey nodded, "Alright."

They got up to it and walked into the line. Casey and Lizzie started to unload everything when a guy around turned around and put the divider behind all of his things, in order to separate them. When she happened to glance up, she gasped and dropped whatever she was holding…

A/N: Hmmm, wonder who this mystery person is… guess we'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! The only way the next chapter comes though is when you review! So please hit that little button and send a review! I am now officially sending replies back to the people who have reviewed. So to people who are going to be nice and review, expect a response back! K? Oh and guess what? I added titles to the chapters! Woot! Yay go me! lol sorry I'm lame. Excuse my lameness.

Anyways, love you guys lots and thanks to all of the other reviewers I really appreciate it! Wow I typed the word 'review' a lot…hmm lol

TBC…

xoxo,

lilcutie0918


	6. So about that number

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

**Shout out: **I'd like to give a shout out to Sharibot. She helped me out with this chapter, so a great THANKS to her :D She's the one that helped me out of writer's block so yay her. You should all give her a cookie. And me one for updating lol. Just kidding. Anyways enjoy!

**Holding On to You**

Chapter six

"Trevor? Is that you?" Casey asked, quite shocked. Trevor was standing in front of her, wearing a button up long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. That right there, was the most unusual thing she had seen yet. She was so used to seeing him in his dark attire that when she saw him in normal clothes, it was strange.

Trevor turned to her looking confused, "Yes, and you are?"

This time Casey was confused. Why didn't Trevor know who she was?

"Trevor, it's me, Casey! Don't you remember?"

Trevor, unfortunately, continued to look confused.

"Um no, sorry. I don't think I know you…uh…" Trevor just looked so awkward while Casey just _felt _awkward.

"Casey who is this guy?" Lizzie asked. 

Casey looked back in forth between the two. She didn't know how to respond to this.

"Um, sorry to bother you then…" Casey felt embarrassed now and even more puzzled. Lizzie was looking at her like she was losing it and Trevor had moved to pay for his things.

"Casey, how do you know that guy?" Lizzie asked, looking up at her sister with curiosity.

Casey just shrugged, not really knowing how to answer for she wasn't sure what was going on. Everything she once knew has been wrong. Now she wondered if she should just ignore everything she knew. Derek, Emily, the Venturi's, everything. Just forget.

"Casey are you okay?"

Casey nodded even when she wasn't okay. In a daze, she watched as Trevor walked away with his things. He didn't even look back and Casey felt even more depressed. She went to go pay for her things.

"Do you need any help out?" a deep voice brought her out of her reverie. He said as though he had been asking it all day and was bored.

She shook her head and looked towards the voice. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was and a strange feeling of deja vu engulfed her.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

Derek himself raised an eyebrow at her, "I work here, and how do you know my name? I don't know you."

Casey sighed in frustration. _Oh here we go again. _The same routine kept happening to her. It was getting ridiculous. She _still _didn't get why everything was going the way it was.

"I-um I heard about you," Casey lied quickly. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself again. Why the same thing kept happening to her, she didn't know. It was really annoying her and she just wanted it to stop.

Derek was suddenly very interested in her, "Oh really? How so?"

Casey noticed Derek looking her up and down and Casey felt disgusted. It _was _Derek after all. Well not the same Derek but still. Ew.

"Um, just around school…" Derek nodded, accepting the answer.

"Cool, so what's your name?"

"Casey." Casey wanted to walk away and leave. But Derek kept forcing her into conversation. Casey noticed that the cashier looked rather annoyed.

"Derek…" the cashier said trying to get his attention.

Derek looked over, "Yes?"

"Can you please hurry up? We have people waiting."

Derek looked behind Casey and saw people behind her. He handed her the groceries and smiled. Casey had _never _seen Derek smile before. It was always that _smirk_ so she was quite surprised. He looked kind of cute when he smiled…wait, _did I just say Derek was cute? EW!_

"Um sure," Derek said.

"Or do you need help out?" He asked again.

"No I got it, I don't have that many things to carry…"

Derek shrugged but flashed her another cute smile, "Okay, well see you around. Or do you have a number I can reach you and maybe we could hang out and get to know each other?"

_Is he serious? Hang out with Derek? Of all people? Ew. Oh my gosh. He's lost it, I've lost it. Everyone's lost it. Although…he does seem different then his usual irritating self. No wait, you have Sam. _

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend."

Casey thought Derek looked disappointed but it left as quickly as it came so she thought that maybe she had imagined it.

"I mean as friends of course."

"Derek," The cashier warned again. Casey looked behind her and finally noticed the angry people.

"Casey we need to get home. Mom might be worried," Lizzie spoke up.

Casey nodded, "Okay, right. Sorry. Um Derek, I need to get going."

Derek glanced at his watch and grinned, "Wait I'll come with. My shift just ended. See ya Tracey."

"Oh um okay. Won't you get in trouble for leaving all of these people?" Casey questioned.

"Nah, remember, my shift just ended."

"Derek!" Derek turned to 'Tracey'.

"What?"

"Are you going to help or do you _want_ to get fired?"

"Sorry Trace, shift just ended," He pointed to his watch as if to prove it.

Tracey just got angrier, "So you're just going to leave me here with these people?"

Derek raised his eyebrow, "What people? I don't see anyone."

Tracey looked behind Casey and indeed there were no people. Apparently, they were sick of waiting so they left. Or at least that's what Casey gathered.

"Oh well never mind then."

Derek smirked. _Ah there's that smirk we are all so familiar with, _Casey thought with a chuckle.

"See ya tomorrow Trace."

"Alright bye."

Derek turned back to Casey, "So want me to carry those my lady?"

He bowed and extended his hand for the bags. Casey couldn't help but giggle. Derek was just so different now; it was funny to see him like this. This might be what he's like with any other girl besides Casey.

"Sure, Liz you ready to go?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Case, I've _been_ ready and are you going to introduce me to 'Derek' or what?"

Derek and Casey laughed, "Okay well Derek this is Lizzie. And Lizzie this is obviously Derek."

Casey felt weird introducing them when they _had_ known each other…or hadn't or okay she didn't know what to think anymore so she was just going to go with it.

"Nice to meet you Lizzie," Derek extended his hand and Lizzie shook it.

"You too."

"So about that number?" The trio walked out of the store and into the parking lot.

"Well I guess it would be alright since we're going as friends. Sam shouldn't get upset…" Casey actually didn't know why she was agreeing to this. _I guess I just always wondered what the real Derek was like with __**other **__girls. _

"Sweet, have a phone?" Casey nodded and took out her phone.

Derek had already gotten his phone out and the two exchanged them. They put their numbers into the others and when they were done, they switched them back.

"Cool, I'll call you tonight."

Casey nodded and smiled, "Okay see you then."

Derek grinned back, "Bye."

"Bye," he retreated and Casey got into the car when she realized that Lizzie had already put the stuff into the trunk. Apparently she had given her the keys without noticing.

"So, Casey's going on a date without Sam knowing?" Lizzie asked once she handed her the keys and turned the car on.

Casey looked shocked that her sister would even suggest such a thing! It wasn't a date, it was a- well she didn't know exactly what to call it.

"Lizzie it's not a date. It's just two friends hanging out."

Lizzie nodded but looked unconvinced, "Riiight. Well hope you have fun."

Casey smiled, "Thanks!"

It grew quiet and suddenly, Casey's phone rang. She reached for it and looked at the caller I.D. She laughed.

"What, who is it?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"It's Derek."

Now Lizzie laughed, "He couldn't even wait till you got home?"

Casey shook her head, "Apparently not."

She answered the phone with a slight chuckle, "Hey Derek-"

"What's so funny?" He cut her off.

"You. Couldn't even wait till I got home?"

"Oh, well yeah uh sorry. I can call later if you want." Wow this side of Derek was so odd!

"No, no it's alright."

Derek sighed in what seemed like relief; that made Casey laugh even more.

"Now what's so funny?" He asked, getting agitated.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Driving, you?" _He_ wasn't even home yet. Ha.

"Same."

"Cool, so are you free after school tomorrow?" That's right, it's Friday tomorrow.

"Yeah, why?" Casey knew why…

"Want to go out to dinner… as friends?"

Casey knew Sam would probably ask her to do something tomorrow as well. But lately, Casey was getting kind of annoyed with Sam. He was acting different. More cockier then usual and Casey didn't really like it.

"Sure, what time?"

"Umm, seven?"

Casey nodded, "Alright. Well listen, I'm home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, but wait. I don't know where you live."

"Okay um, I'll call you back. I need to help my mom with stuff."

"Okay bye," They hung up and Casey and Lizzie got out of the car.

"So you _do _have date with Derek don't you?"

_Why does she keep thinking it's a date? It's anything but._

"No I told you it's not."

"Uh huh. Okay. Whatever you say."

Casey ignored Lizzie and the two brought the groceries in.

"Finally! What took you so long? I was getting worried." Nora asked as soon as they got in.

"Sorry mom we got a bit held up."

"By a guy," Lizzie added.

"Oh really, and what happened to Sam?"

"Nothing happened to him. I'm just meeting this guy for dinner tomorrow. Not as a date. Just a 'getting to know each other' thing."

"Okay, and what's his name?"

Casey smirked, "Derek Venturi."

"Ah, well hope you have fun. Just don't do anything that would ruin you and Sam."

"I wont mom. Don't worry."

"Good. Now go finish your homework and then you're free to do whatever."

Casey and Lizzie headed upstairs while Nora continued cooking. Casey decided to call Derek back.

"Yo?"

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Case! So you're home now?"

"Yep, you wanted the directions to my house right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay ready?"

"Yup."

"Alright well…" Casey told him the directions and waited patiently as he wrote them down. Once he was done, they hung up because Derek had to go eat dinner. And Casey ate dinner twenty minutes later. After it, she finished her homework; by then it was already ten o'clock so Casey decided to go to bed. She said good night to her sister and mom and got into bed. When the lights were off, she was soon fast asleep.

_Casey found herself in a doorway of a room (it was the hospital room) she had seen before. Derek was there once again…holding her hand. George was sitting in one of the chairs appearing to be deep in thought. Casey walked further into the room, curiosity getting the best of her. _

_Derek started to talk to Casey, "Hey Casey…It's-"_

"_Derek, I need to talk to about something," George suddenly said. It looked as if something was eating at him. Not literally. But it looked as if it were bothering him a great deal._

"_Yeah Dad?" Derek got up ('ghost' Casey followed) and walked over to George. _

"_What's up?"_

"_Derek, you might want to sit down."_

"_Okaay…" Casey could tell that this was about to get very serious. Just by the look on George's face, she could also tell that it wasn't going to be good._

"_Derek, Nora and I have been thinking. And well Casey obviously hasn't woken up, and the doctor doesn't think she will. So we did __**a ton **__of thinking. And we think it's best that we...that we…" _

_A/N: Annnnd Mwahahahahaha! There's another cliffhanger for you! I bet you guys already know what's gunna happen though seeing as you are all sooo good at that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit longer then the others! And Derek is finally showing up more yay! By the way, everyone may seem a bit out of character but they kind of have to be in order to fit into the story. Oh and just to warn you guys, this story is about to hit some drama/angst. I'm telling you now, that there __**will**__ be a sequal. So you all can expect that. I'll be putting a summary up for it on my profile as a little teaser hehe. Also, The Dasey might be moving a bit fast in the coma world but that's because in the coma world nothing is going to make sense like I said. It's not like reality so… yeah lol _

_Oh and thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it . As I always say, REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET THE CHAPTER:D_

_xoxo,_

_lilcutie0918 _


	7. Goodbye Sammy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek **

**Holding On to You**

Chapter seven

_**-Previously on Holding On to You-**_

"_Derek, I need to talk to you about something," George suddenly said. _

"_Yeah Dad?" Derek got up ('ghost' Casey followed) and walked over to George._

"_What's up?"_

"_Derek, you might want to sit down."_

"_Okaay…"_

"_Derek, Nora and I have been thinking. And well Casey obviously hasn't woken up, and the doctor doesn't think she will. So we did __**a ton **__of thinking. And we think it's best that we...that we…" _

_**-Now on Holding On to You- **_

"…_that we…that we…" __**That we what? Geeze George, spit it out!**__ Casey demanded. She was practically on the edge of her seat, well she wasn't sitting but oh you get the point. It's an expression! Derek just happened to voice her exact thoughts._

"_That we what Dad?" _

_George breathed heavily, "That we pull the plug on Casey." _

_Both Casey and Derek's mouths fell to the floor. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. _

_Casey looked over at well, at herself. It was weird seeing her in a bed when here she was standing right next to Derek. The Casey in the bed was hooked up to so many machines; it was ridiculous. She had a endotracheal tube hooked up to her mouth, in order to help her breathe and her heartbeat was still being heard. _

_Derek's angry voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GUNNA PULL THE PLUG? IT' HASN'T EVEN BEEN THAT LONG!! YOU CAN WAIT A BIT LONGER CAN'T YOU?" _

_His voice cracked and he stopped yelling. Tears seemed to be rushing into his eyes, pleading for him to let them fall. Casey herself felt tears well up in her eyes. __**They were going to pull the plug on her? **__She didn't fully understand why she was even in the hospital…what had happened to her? Why did they want her to leave? She just…couldn't comprehend. Did they not like her anymore? Did they not want her around anymore?_

_George sighed and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek had turned around, his back facing them. Casey walked in front of him and her heart ached. Tears were pouring down his face. His eyes were getting puffy, bloodshot. Did he really care that much for her?_

"_Derek we knew that you guys wouldn't like it. But it's costing so much money and we're really running low."_

"_Yeah but, but… what if I got a job? Two jobs? Would that cover it?"_

_George sighed again; even he looked to be in tears._

"_No, I don't think that's going to work son. Two jobs, three jobs, it's still not enough."_

"_Have you told Edwin and Lizzie yet?" _

_George shook his head, "No, we thought that maybe telling you first would be best."_

_Derek finally turned back around and wrenched himself from George, "Why? So that I could suffer more? Do you people not care at all?" He angrily wiped away his tears. _

_**Where did this Derek come from? He was so foreign to Casey. Not the angry Derek just the emotional Derek that actually cared for her. **_

"_No! And don't you speak to me like that! We didn't think you'd care if we pulled the plug. You and Casey were always so mean to each other!"_

_Derek's face flashed with hurt and guilt. He looked towards Casey's bed with such emotion, Casey felt herself crying again. _

"_Wouldn't care? Wouldn't care…? You honestly thought I wouldn't care about my own __**step sister**__?" He said the word 'step sister' with such bitter emotion that Casey thought that maybe there was some hidden meaning behind it…_

"_Well you do fight __**constantly**__," George tried to reason with him. _

_Derek sluggishly walked over to the bed and plopped down next to it. He took Casey's hand in his and whispered, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't care about her."_

_George walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."_

_Derek yanked himself away from both Casey and George, and stood up._

"_You're right you shouldn't have!" His eyes grew sadder then, "but can't you at least wait maybe like a few weeks or something? I think she'll wake up. Just give her more time, please."_

_George looked away, "Derek I don't know, its just costing too much money."_

"_Please dad. I'll do anything. I'll try harder in school. Help around the house…anything."_

_**He'd do anything to keep me alive…? Am I worth that much to him? I thought I annoyed him all the time…**_

"_Well-" _

"_Casey," Casey jumped. She looked around to see who was calling her name. It was so loud that it echoed…Derek and George weren't there anymore. The bed had disappeared and now all she could see was white. Plain white walls. __**Where am I? **__Suddenly a chuckle could be heard. _

"_Casey." __**There's that voice. It sounds so familiar. Who is it? **_

"_Casey?" The scene changed again and now she was standing in a bedroom. A boy's bedroom. Sam's bedroom. Sam was sitting on his bed kissing a girl. He had tears down his face. She had tears down her face…_

"_Casey?" Casey turned around, and Emily was there. _

"_Casey, wake up." Casey raised her eyebrow at Emily____Emily turned her back around right when Sam pulled away from the girl. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was._

_It was Kendra. _

Casey woke up with a start. Tears and sweat were rushing down her face. She felt hot and disoriented.

"Casey, are you okay?" Casey looked towards the voice; Lizzie was standing by her bed looked _very _concerned. She felt chills run through her body, causing her to shake. After a few seconds she calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry Lizzie did I wake you?"

Lizzie shook her head, "No, my alarm did. Your alarm kept going off so I went to check to see if you were awake."

Casey nodded, "Oh, well what time is it?"

"Six thirty." Okay so that gave Casey thirty minutes to get ready. Sighing, she rid her face of the sweat and tears and got out of bed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up from a dream I had." More like a nightmare…

"Oh, what was it about?"

Should she tell her all of what has been happening? All of the things she had been experiencing during the dreams? She wanted to talk to somebody about them but she wondered if they would think she was crazy. Well crazier then she already was.

"Um nothing important really."

"Oh come on. It was obviously a nightmare; I mean you were crying and everything."

"Yeah but I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Why? Is it really bad? 'Cause we usually share everything with each other."

"Yeah but this just might be a bit too much for you to handle."

Lizzie sighed, defeated, "Okay well when you do want to talk... you know where to find me."

Casey nodded, "Okay I will."

Lizzie left and Casey went back and sat on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It was like a continuation of the other dream she had; like a story, a movie. What she couldn't figure out was why she was in a coma in the first place. What had happened to her? Was she in some kind of accident? Why was that part let out? And George was saying that they were going to pull the plug on her? How horrible would that be if that dream were real!

Sighing, Casey stood up and picked out her clothes. She took a shower, put her hair half up and curled it. When she was done putting on the finishing touches, she took one last look in the mirror and decided that everything was perfect.

She grabbed her stuff and walked into the kitchen where her mom and Lizzie were eating breakfast.

"Hey honey, how'd you sleep?" Nora asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Good and you?" She was lying, and Lizzie could see right through it. Casey gave her a look that clearly said 'Don't mention anything to mom!' Lizzie nodded, getting the gesture.

"Oh I slept well too. Listen I'm going to head into work early. I need to finish some things; will you guys be okay?"

"Yes mom, we're leaving soon too," Casey answered and rolled her eyes. Her mother was always overprotective.

"All right, well see you after school! Have a good day!" When Lizzie and Casey said bye, Nora went out the door. Casey got a bagel out, put cream on it. When they were both done, they got into the car and within minutes they were at Lizzie's school and now Casey was at her school.

She was walking into the school when her phone rang. She looked at caller I.D., expecting it to be Derek but it was Sam, unfortunately. The dream she had sort of made her sick to the stomach whenever she thought or saw Sam… She wondered if he would ever cheat on her…

Not wanting to answer the phone, she stuck it back into her purse.

When she got to her locker a smiled filled her face.

"Hey Derek."

Derek was leaning against her locker, grinning, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, how'd you know my locker was here?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, guess a little birdie told me."

Casey nodded, and couldn't help but giggle. Derek was funny when he wasn't trying to annoy her; which was a nice change.

"Ah, I see. Well I kind of need to get to my locker… Can you move please?"

"Sure, so are we still on for tonight?"

Casey nodded and put some of her stuff into her locker, "Yep-"

"Casey what are you doing?" Casey jumped, and turned around. Sam was standing there looked quite pissed off. Casey had no idea why though.

He gave Derek a suspicious look before saying, "I called you, why didn't you answer?"

"Oh um, I was busy…" Casey lied, though it looked like Sam didn't believe her.

"Busy? Doing what? Talking to this guy?" He gestured towards Derek who quirked his eyebrow at him.

"No, I just got here and Derek was at my locker…"

"Oh I see. Derek was at your locker well-"

"Dude why don't you back the fuck off?" Derek suddenly spoke up angrily. Casey looked towards Derek, shocked. Hell, even Sam looked taken aback but he quickly recovered.

"You know what? I think I will. See you later Case," He left them and Casey felt very embarrassed. Sam was acting so different that it made her head twist. She was so used to the sweet, adorable Sam that this guy just made her want to cry. It just wasn't _Sam _and she didn't know who this person was.

"Hey are you all right?" Derek put an arm around her. Casey nodded though she felt tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. it's just that everything is so different."

"What do you mean?"

Casey drew in a shaky breath and let it out; calming herself, "I don't know. Just everything isn't how it used to be and-" The bell rang, cutting her off.

She sighed and looked down, "I guess we better get to class."

"Why don't we skip?" Casey snapped her head up with wide eyes.

She shook her head, "Oh I couldn't do that! It would ruin my chance for college!"

Derek rolled his eyes playfully at her, "Oh come on. It's just one day…"

Casey considered this. One day probably wouldn't hurt her and plus she'd be able to get to know this Derek better…

"Well okay, but just this once."

"Sweet, want to take my car or yours?" He reached for her hand and took it into his. Walking her out of the entrance unnoticed as students around them headed for class.

"Yours."

**A/N: **So there's chapter seven! And let me tell you guys that I was so shocked when I received so many reviews for chapter six! That was the most reviewed chapter out of all of them so thank you so much! Also, I have updated my profile and you will find a summary for the sequal to Holding On to you! Go check it out! I also have other upcoming stories there as well :D Let me know what you guys think of them! By the way, if there are in mistakes…sorry it's really late here and I've been working all this all day as a gift to you guys for reviewing

Anyways, as I always say…REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET THE CHAPTER! lol :D

xoxo,

lilcutie


	8. Arcade Games, Blushes, and Teddy Bears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. **

Chapter eight

"So, where do you want to go?" Derek asked as he started up the car.

Casey shrugged, not really sure. "I don't know. Surprise me."

Derek smirked at her. "As you wish."

He drove out of the school parking lot and onto the main highway that took them anywhere. Casey was curious as to where Derek was taking her. She didn't really know this Derek all that well so she didn't know what to expect.

"So, what kind of things do you like to do?" He was trying to get to know her? The real Derek wouldn't care what she liked or what she didn't like.

Casey thought for a second, "Well, I like to dance, study, hang out with-" She stopped.

She had forgotten that Emily didn't even know her. She had acted like Casey was a complete stranger to her; like SHE didn't even exist.

"Hang out with...?" Derek prompted.

Casey shook her head; Derek didn't need to know about Emily, "Never mind."

Derek nodded, "Okay, well how long have you and Sam been dating?"

Ugh, why did he have to go and mention him? Casey was just now getting over the whole incident that happened in the hall.

"About a month."

Derek looked surprised, "A month? Wow, that's a record in high school."

"Yeah..." Casey really didn't want to talk about this, and Derek seemed to notice this, so he changed the subject.

"What kind of music do you like?" Casey raised her eyebrow; this was so weird talking to Derek about these kinds of things.

"All kinds really. Rock, pop...techno..."

"Techno? Ew!" Derek pulled a face at her and Casey couldn't help but laugh. It was kind of adorable...

"Okay, what about movies? Favorite movies?"

"A Walk to Remember would have to be my all time fave."

Derek nodded but then seemed hesitant, "Okay, I'm going to agree with you and say that A Walk to Remember was a good movie. But if you tell anyone, watch your back."

Casey giggled, though she was mildly astonished that he would even admit that.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone," she promised.

He seemed relieved. "Good." Casey laughed again.

"What about you, what's your favorite movie?"

Derek pondered for a minute, "Hm, I'd say...Spider-Man!"

Casey chuckled, "Typical."

Derek raised his eyebrow, "What? What's wrong with Spider-Man?"

Casey shook her head, "Nothing, it's just that, _all_ guys like Spider-man."

"So? It's the best movie ever created."

"Uh huh, riiight."

"It is!"

"Okay Derek, I get it."

"Good."

They drove a bit more before finally pulling up to a mall. Casey never would have guessed this because Derek wasn't really the mall kind of guy. Or at least that was the other Derek she knew, this one, she wasn't quite sure.

"We're going to the mall?" Casey asked to confirm.

"Well not really the mall..."

"Okay..." Casey wondered what he meant by that but didn't say more. He was probably trying to surprise her.

They parked the car and got out. Derek looked so excited, like he was a five year old again getting ready to open Christmas presents. Casey had to laugh at this.

"Ready for a day you'll never forget?" Derek asked.

"Yup," Casey giggled.

Derek held his hand up to his ear as if he couldn't hear her, "Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear you!"

"Yeah!" Casey yelled, getting excited as well.

Where was he taking her?

"Okay then let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they took off running for the entrance. Casey felt her hair flying behind her and the wind blew past her as well. People were staring at them with amused/annoyed expressions as they slowed down and Derek opened the door out of breath.

"Whew, that was my exercise for the day."

She laughed. Derek must _still_ be lazy.

"So, where is it that we're going?" Casey asked. Curiosity was getting the best of her. She really wanted to know!

"Sorry Case. I'm afraid all of that is top secret!"

Casey playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Aww, come on. Please tell me?"

"Nope, sorry. No can do missy."

She huffed, "Fine."

Derek laughed and they turned quiet after a few seconds. Casey looked at all of the stores they passed, seeing what were trendy and all of that. It wasn't till they came to a stop that she noticed her hand was still locked in his.

She couldn't help but blush. It was Derek after all and she never would have thought to see this day.

"And here we are!" Derek proudly announced.

They were standing in front of an arcade. Music was playing loudly and it wasn't really packed considering the kids were all at school. Casey actually wasn't surprised that Derek brought her here. Considering he _did _like to play video games. Hm, she wondered if this Derek liked Babe Raider.

"Hey Derek, do you like a game called Babe Raider?" Casey turned to him, waiting, anticipating for his answer... His mouth was moving the word...wait for it, wait for it…

"No, not really. My friend Eric does though. Why do you?" He looked at her questioningly and laughed when he saw that her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Hello, earth to Casey!" He waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to blink rapidly.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oops, sorry, it's just that I would have thought that you would like it..." _Go figure!_

Derek shook his head, "Nah, not really my thing. Anyway, let's go play some games!"

"Come on!"

Derek dragged her in and they played for a few hours (so that they can be back in time for school to end). Derek had ended up winning her a teddy bear and Casey thought that it was so cute! She smiled when he handed it to her.

"Thanks Derek. That was fun!"

They walked out, hand in hand...

"No problem, glad you enjoyed it."

Casey nodded enthusiastically. Actually this was probably the most fun she had in a long time! And imagine… it was with Derek!

"So, I guess we should go back to school to get your car?"

"Yeah. I still need to pick up Lizzie."

"Kay."

They got into the car and twenty minutes later, they were at the school. Derek parked his car next to hers and they got out.

Casey held the teddy bear and smiled at Derek, "Thanks again Derek."

Derek grinned, "Your welcome. We should hang out again sometime!"

"Yeah that'd be great!"

"Cool, I'll call you sometime okay?"

Casey smiled, "Okay."

Derek suddenly went shy on her and Casey found it adorable, "Well, uh, bye..."

"Bye," he gave her one last smile before retreating into his car and taking off.

Casey still had a smile on her face as she drove towards Lizzie's school. Who would have guessed that it was caused by none other than, Derek Venturi?

**Author's Note: **Review? Please? I'll give you a brownie!


	9. Sam's in the dust

**Disclaimer: I once again, do not own Life With Derek.**

**Holding On to You**

Chapter nine

Casey dropped by Lizzie's school and waited for her by the curb. Students were rushing out of the building, excited that the day had ended. Casey looked through the flock of kids for her sister. After about a minute, she grinned once she noticed her coming out of the school with a boy at her side.

Casey thought that it was so cute! Though she couldn't really see his face. She'd have to wait till they got closer to the car. She couldn't wait to talk about him with Lizzie!

When they _did_ come into view, Casey could see that he had a mess of dark brown hair with dark eyes. He was a tad bit taller then Lizzie, and when Casey could finally see his face, her eyes grew wide with astonishment. It was Edwin! Edwin Venturi! Derek's brother! Her stepbrother!

_But wait Casey; Derek isn't your stepbrother anymore…and apparently, neither is Edwin._

Casey watched as Edwin and Lizzie shyly hug each other and walk away. Lizzie walked over to the passenger side with a smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Hey Casey!"

Casey gave her a grin, "Hey Lizzie, who was that boy you were with?" _Who knows, maybe it was another boy who looked like Edwin?_

Lizzie buckled her seatbelt, "Oh, that was Edwin." _A boy, who looked like Edwin, had the same name as Edwin but possibly had a different last name? _

"Edwin who?"

"Venturi. Why?"

So it was Edwin Venturi. Good lord. This is getting stranger by the minute.

Casey shook her head, "No reason. Just wondered."

Lizzie nodded while Casey drove out of the school.

"So how was your day Case?" Lizzie asked, changing the subject.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell her what went on with Derek and I…_

She shrugged, "It was okay…"

Lizzie nodded and didn't say anymore. Casey kept her eyes on the road and soon they were home. When they walked through the door, they were met with an angry Nora McDonald.

_Crap…did she find out about today? Wait who are we kidding? Of course she found out! She's a mother. They seem to know everything…_

"Lizzie, go upstairs."

Lizzie sent Casey a questioning glance before running up the stairs. Casey sat down on one of the kitchen stools and watched as Nora paced the kitchen.

She finally came to a stop in front of Casey.

"I got a phone call today."

Casey remained silent, already knowing what her mother was implying. She sort of felt ashamed for missing school. She knew that she shouldn't have.

"They said you were absent. Anything you care to tell me Casey?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at Casey with a look that clearly said, 'Don't test me.'

_Might as well tell her the truth... I may not get in that much trouble._

Casey took a deep breath, "Okay, mom, I skipped school."

Nora through her arms in the air and rounded on her, "Why Casey? What was so important that you had to skip?"

Casey didn't quite know what to say to this.

"Um, I don't know?"

"Did someone force you to skip? Is that it?"

"No, not really…" _I went along with it…_

"Then why did you skip?"

"Because I needed a break! I was getting sick of Sam and school and just everything not being the same anymore!"

"What do you mean 'everything not being the same'? What changed Casey? You know you have to go to school in order to get into college!"

"Mom I know, but it was just one day. It's not going to affect me that much."

"I know that hon, but still, we can't miss any school days, it goes on your school record!"

Casey felt tears in her eyes; she hated being yelled at.

"I know Mom. I just needed a break."

"Okay, and I get that Case. But that's what you got the weekend for."

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'm sorry Casey, but you're grounded."

Casey's mouth dropped open. She was grounded. Casey McDonald was…grounded? But she's never been grounded! She was always the good kid!

Nora shook her head at Casey before walking away, disappointed.

Casey, disappointed her self, walked up stairs and into her room.

She couldn't believe that her mother grounded her…

Suddenly, her phone rang. Casey took it out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Case…" Casey smiled, feeling slightly better.

"Hi Derek."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, my mom found out about us playing hooky."

"Oh, same here. I got grounded."

"Me too."

"That sucks."

Casey nodded, though he couldn't see.

"I know."

"Damn, and here I was calling to ask if the date thing tonight was still on…"

"Oh you were?"

"Yeah! I had this whole thing planned out."

"Oh," Casey said, even more disappointed.

"Yeah. Well, hey I got to go. I'll call you later okay?"

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Casey continued to hug the bear. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_She was standing on the sidewalk, a few feet away from Sam's house. A car was pulling up to it and Casey immediately recognized it as Derek's. _

_What was he doing here?_

_One car was already in the driveway. It wasn't Sam's; she had no idea who's it was. _

_Casey watched as Derek's car came closer. The front door of Sam's house opened, and a girl came walking out. It was Kendra. _

_What was she doing at Sam's house?_

_Kendra was strutting towards her car when Derek stopped by the driveway; Casey couldn't see his face, she was too far away. Kendra didn't seem to notice Derek as she searched for the keys in her Coach purse. Kendra snapped her head up when Derek slammed his car door. She gasped when she saw him walking towards her with an angry expression on his face. _

_Casey continued to watch in a distance, keeping her space. _

_When Derek reached Kendra, she immediately put on a happy face. _

_Fake._

"_Derek! What are you doing here?" _

"_Came to see Sam. What on earth are __**you**__ doing here? You and Sam don't even like each other. Why are you at his house?"_

"_Um, I was stopping by to give him his homework?" _

_Derek raised his eyebrow; apparently he didn't believe that for a second._

"_He wasn't gone from school."_

_Suddenly Casey remembered seeing Sam kissing Kendra._

"_Derek!" She yelled, Derek snapped his head towards her voice with confusion written on his face. _

_Kendra took this as a time to leave. _

"_Uh well…" She looked at her watch, surprised, "Look at the time! I have a hair appointment in five minutes. I'll call you later, kay? Bye!" _

_She rushed into the car and shut the door. Derek yelled Kendra's name, but she ignored it. He kept calling her as she quickly drove away, leaving him. He had a sad look on his face. _

_As if remembering something, he looked in the direction of Casey's voice-she tried calling him again, though it seemed as if he couldn't hear her. He just shook his head and walked up to the front door, thinking he was going crazy._

_The door opened, "Ken- oh hey Derek-"_

"_What was Kendra doing at your house?" Derek cut him off, looking pissed. Casey walked up to them and noticed red lipstick on Sam's neck… Derek seemed to notice it too because he was getting angrier by the second. _

"_What was Kendra doing at your house Sam?" He repeated. _

"_Um, I don't know?" _

"_You don't know?" _

_Sam shrugged, "No…"_

"_Okay, then answer this: Why do you have lipstick on your neck?"_

_Sam automatically brought a hand to his neck. _

"_Oh um…yeah…it was an accident?"_

"_An accident…kissing Kendra was an accident? What about Casey? Have you given up on her like everyone else?"_

_Sam looked awkward, "Well uh-" _

_Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay, just don't even finish that. Bye."_

_He stalked away leaving Sam in the dust._

Casey jolted a wake right when someone knocked on the door.

**Author's note: **Hey guys, just would like to say thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter :D

Review for this one and you get another chapter _and _a cookie!

xoxo,

lilcutie0918


	10. Liars and Surprisers

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own LWD. If I did we'd all be watching this story on TV. **

**Author's note: **Okay so here's the deal about Lizwin. Lizwin may or may not continue in the story. If you want it to continue, I can make it happen. If you don't, then I can make that happen as well. All you have to do is tell me because I know not that many people are Lizwin fans, including myself. I just added that into the story because it would be completely out of the blue, and that's what this story is. Totally random. So anyways please let me know in reviews or PMs. Thanks!

**Holding On to You **

Chapter ten

"Casey are you awake?" Lizzie asked through the door.

Casey shook her head, trying to clear it. So many feelings and thoughts were rushing through her. It was all too weird. Sam, what Sam did was awful. Poor Derek… And then Kendra, how could she do that to Derek? She didn't understand why people cheat on each other. It was wrong, cruel.

Thank goodness it was just a dream.

Finally getting a hold of her self, Casey cleared her throat, "Uh, Yeah Lizzie, come on in."

The door creaked open and Lizzie stepped forth.

"Hey, Case, um what happened last night?" She asked referring to the whole 'Casey getting grounded' situation.

"Oh um, well I uh skipped school yesterday."

Lizzie looked shocked and sat down on the bed, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "How do you know if I was with someone?"

"Well you wouldn't just skip for no reason."

That makes sense.

"I guess, well you know that guy we met at the grocery store?"

Lizzie nodded, "That Derek guy?"

"Yeah, well I skipped with him."

"Oh, was it fun at least?"

"Yeah he won me a teddy bear," Casey smiled, showing Lizzie the teddy bear.

Lizzie laughed, "Cool. Well is Derek a possible boyfriend?"

Casey thought about it. How weird would it be to date Derek Venturi? He was so much different now and she liked it. They _weren't _stepsiblings anymore, no matter how odd that was. Casey literally had to keep reminding her self that.

She shrugged, "Eh, I guess. I don't know."

Lizzie nodded, "Cool, just don't skip school anymore. Mom was quite mad last night."

Casey gave her a small smile, "Okay. So what about you and Edwin? What's going on between you two?"

Casey was curious. She never would have thought that Lizzie would like Edwin like that. Well that's not true, they did have a better relationship then her and Derek.

Lizzie shook her head, "Nothing, we're just friends."

Casey raised her eyebrow, "Friends you say?"

"Yup."

Casey nudged Lizzie's shoulder, "Oh come on, you know I don't believe that. Spill."

"I'm serious! He's just my friend!"

Casey shrugged, "Okay Liz, chill."

Lizzie sighed, "Sorry Case, I guess I do sort of like him.

Casey grew excited even though this whole thing was a bit strange, "Really? Yay! I'm so happy for you Lizzie."

Lizzie laughed, "Yeah, do you think he likes me?"

"Definitely, who wouldn't like you? You're great Liz."

Lizzie smiled, "Thanks Case."

They hugged, "No problem Lizzie, just follow your heart."

Lizzie laughed, "Okay but maybe you should do the same." She smiled again and then got up and left.

Casey sat and pondered what Lizzie meant by that.

----------

That night Casey went to bed early, she was a bit tired from cleaning. She had gotten_ so_ bored that she went to that even if it was lame. She didn't care, as long as it made the day go faster.

It wasn't even that long before she fell asleep. Dreams of reality engulfing her within seconds, unfortunately for her, she didn't know that they were reality because then she would have known that all of this was fake…

_Casey was in her hospital room once again, standing by the same doorway. No one was in the room except for the body of her self. _

_She was about to go up to the other Casey, but she was suddenly pushed out of the way by someone else. That someone else being Sam. _

_Casey's eyebrow shot up, __**what was he doing here?**_

_Sam sat down on the chair by her bed, cradling her hand and began speaking softly._

"_Hi Casey. I-I'm sorry I haven't been here to come and see you. I've been really busy with everything so I couldn't make time…" __**Liar…you were with someone else…**__Casey wanted to rip his hand away…_

"_So uh, wow this is awkward. Um I guess-well I wish you'd wake up Case." __**You guess…? Shouldn't you know, want me to wake up?**_

"_I've been missing you. I have, really I have." __**Then why do you sound hesitant? **_

"_It's just, I don't know. It's hard living this way knowing I probably wont see you again."_

_He took a deep breath; Casey felt a tear roll down her face but then she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She turned her head and the next thing she knew, Derek came walking in holding a __**teddy bear**__… His face twisted in anger when he saw Sam sitting by Casey. Sam heard Derek and turned around. He stood up._

"_D, what are you doing here?"_

"_No Sam, what are __**you **__doing here?" _

"_Um…I was coming to visit Casey?"_

"_Why?"_

_Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I felt that I needed to."_

_Derek nodded, "Uh huh, and what happened to Kendra?"_

"_Nothing, Derek I swear nothing happened between me and Kendra," Sam said, referring to the kissing. _

_Derek pushed Sam, "Then why did you have lipstick all over your face and neck? Huh? Explain that!"_

_Sam pushed Derek back, "I didn't mean to! Kendra came onto me!"_

_Derek raised his eyebrow, not believing him for a second, "Oh yeah? Why would she do that? She has me!"_

"_I don't know dude! We both started talking about Casey and it just led to that. Sort of like a hurt/comfort situation!"_

_Derek pushed Sam again. Sam had to keep himself from falling on Casey, "Oh well I'm glad you were both there for each other!"_

_Sam shook his head and pushed Derek out of the way. He gave one last look at the 'sleeping' Casey before rushing out the door. _

_--------_

Casey jumped awake. She looked around the room and noticed that she was back in her house, in her bedroom. She sighed; these dreams were getting crazier and crazier by the minute. The weirdest thing about them was that they went in order. Continuing off from the last time she slept. It was quite strange. She had never had dreams like that. They were like telling her something…

Casey shook her head.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that she went downstairs to fix her self something to eat.

When she got there, her mom was already fixing breakfast. She noticed Casey standing there but didn't say anything. Casey figured that she was still mad at her.

Casey sighed and fixed her self some of the breakfast that Nora had made. Lizzie came down a minute later and immediately noticed the tension. She sent Casey a look of 'I told you she was mad at you'. Casey nodded and continued eating. When she was done she went upstairs to pick out something to wear. It was then that she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Case. What's up?" Casey smiled.

"Not much, you?"

"Nada. Kinda been bored. This grounding thing is annoying."

"Yeah…same here."

"So, want to go out somewhere?"

Casey's eyes widened, was he serious? She was grounded and so was he!

"But Derek we're grounded."

He laughed, "Correction, I'm only grounded from the TV. What, are you grounded to even go out? I kind of figured that from last night."

"Uh actually I don't know. She didn't say." _Hm I wonder if she __**would **__let me go out with Derek._

"So go ask!"

Casey sighed dramatically, "But she's already mad at me."

"More the better to stay away from her."

"Fine I'll go ask."

"Good."

Casey laughed and started to call 'mom'.

"_Jeez, could you be any louder?"_

Casey giggled at Derek's annoyed tone, "Sorry."

"In the kitchen Casey," came the reply back.

"_Hm, I'm hungry."_

"So go eat something."

"_What should I eat?"_

"I don't know!"

Casey put the phone down on the counter before wandering into the kitchen, "Hey mom, can I go out for a bit?"

Nora looked suspicious, "With whom?"

Casey quickly thought of a lie; she didn't want to get in even more trouble, she realized, "No one, just my self. To the library to work on some work."

Nora thought about it, "Well I guess that's okay. Just come straight home after it."

Casey nodded, but felt really bad about lying to her mom. She had never lied before, "Okay thanks mom."

Nora nodded. Casey picked up the phone and started walking back to her room.

"Why did you lie to her Case?" Derek immediately asked.

"Cause I didn't want to get in any more trouble."

"But if she finds out where you really are that could be bad."

Casey nodded, "I know…"

"Okay well, anyways, where do you want to go?"

"Um…"

"Want me to surprise you again?"

Casey grinned, "You bet."

**Author's note: **So I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter but ohh well. Review?

xoxo,

lilcutie0918


	11. Holding On to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD**

**Holding On to You**

Chapter eleven

_**Continuing off from chapter ten.**_

"Okay do you want to meet at the school?"

"Sure."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye Derek."

"Bye."

Even though she shouldn't be doing this…she was excited about spending another day with Derek. He knew how to make her have fun and she was glad for a change.

Grabbing her purse, Casey walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to leave okay?"

"Okay Casey, be back by curfew and study hard!" Casey winced at that.

"Okay, bye mom!" She shouted back but still felt a bit guilty. She was after all, lying to her mother. But oh well, what can she do? As long as her mom doesn't find out she'd be good, right?

Sighing, Casey got into her car and pulled out of the driveway. She passed the Wal-Mart, gas station and other stores along the way to her school. The traffic wasn't that bad, fortunately.

When she arrived at the school Derek was already there, leaning against his car looking _very _bored. When he noticed her car coming, a grin appeared on his face.

Casey parked and jumped out of the car with a smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"Sup?" Derek greeted, giving her a hug.

She hugged back, "Not much, you?"

"Same. I can't believe you lied to your mom," Derek said, looking impressed.

Casey shrugged, she still felt guilty about that, "Yeah well, like I said, I didn't want to get into too much trouble."

Derek nodded, "Uh yeah. So ready to go?"

"Yup! Where we going to go?"

"Sorry can't tell you. Plus you said so your self that you wanted a surprise so you're going to get one!"

Casey laughed, "Yeah I guess I did."

"Damn right you did. Now let's get going or we'll be late."

They got into his car and Derek started the engine back up. He drove out of the school and soon they were on their way to wherever Derek was taking her.

---------

"And here we are!" Derek announced enthusiastically.

They were parked in front of a movie theater.

"Awesome, what movie are we seeing?" She was happy that she was going to watch a movie with Derek.

"Screaming in the Dark!"

Casey's eyes widened. Was that a scary movie? It sure sounded like one. Man was she horrible when it came to scary movies. Whenever a scary part would come, she would jump, scream, or cover up her eyes. Hell sometimes she did all three at once.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, noticing her expression.

Casey shook her head, "Nothing it's just… I don't really like scary movies."

Derek's eyes widened, "You don't? Why? They're the best ever!"

Casey laughed but disagreed with him completely, "Sorry not to me."

Derek pouted, "Aw, will you at least see it with me?"

Casey nodded; she'd be fine if she were with Derek, "Yeah."

"Excellent, now let's go or will miss the previews!"

Casey laughed and Derek took her hand. They walked up to the ticket area and got their tickets. After that, they got some snacks; just some popcorn and a coke-they were sharing it.

They walked into the theater room that was showing their movie and took a seat in the back.

Derek put the popcorn in his lap and the drink in the holder between them.

Just as he was about to turn to her, the lights toned down and the previews began to play.

"_There were three girls dating the same guy. They didn't know until one day they found out and wanted revenge. The three pair up with a girl who knew they were being cheated on and they plan a way to make his life turn downward. On July 2007, John. Tucker. Must. Die. Coming to a theater near you." _

Oooh that looks so good! I want to see that! Casey thought.

The next few previews came and they didn't look as good. When they were finally done, the movie started to play and loud suspenseful music came to life. Casey was already scared.

The movie played on.

It was fine at first and it wasn't scary which Casey was glad for. It wasn't till the middle of the movie that she freaked out and grabbed Derek's hand that was resting on the armrest. Derek looked over at her and smirked. He let go of her hand and casually draped his arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer.

Casey smiled at him in thanks and directed her eyes towards the movie.

A woman with dark hair and eyes was walking into the kitchen with the lights off. It was late at night. Her husband was working late and her five-year-old daughter was already upstairs asleep.

The lady-Sara was moving towards the refrigerator. The intense music was growing louder and Casey wanted to literally shout at her to get out of the house because something bad was obviously going to happen! But predictably, the lady stayed, making her a turkey sandwich and sitting at the table as if nothing was going to happen…the lights started to flicker then, Casey held on tighter to Derek, preparing herself for what was to come. The music became faint.

The lady had gotten up now and switched on the lights, confusion written across her face. She looked around, called her daughter's name thinking she had come down and was just messing with her, she didn't answer. Sara shrugged as the music started up again, faster and faster this time. Casey knew something or someone was coming but she didn't know who.

The lights flickered again; the lady figured there was something wrong with the lights so she walked upstairs to see if they were working. They weren't. Sighing in frustration, Sara walked over to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door. She failed to notice the stranger behind her, glaring at her intently. She opened the door, it creaking as she did so. She tried the switch and ironically, it worked. But the sight in front of her made her _scream_, causing the entire movie theater to erupt in screams as well.

All of this was the reason as to why Casey _hated_ scary movies. She hated not knowing what was going to happen. In romance movies you could kind of guess what was going to happen and Casey liked that, but in horrors, you'd think one thing was going to happen, and a completely different thing happened. It was insane!

"You alright Case?" Derek whispered, looking quite amused. Casey blushed, embarrassed at her reactions to horror movies.

"Yeah, I told you I wasn't good with these kind of movies."

Derek shrugged and laughed, "Eh, It's alright. You're a romance movie chick. Next time I promise to take you to a romance movie."

Casey giggled, "Okay."

"Sweet now shh it's about to get good!"

Casey laughed and quieted down. She looked back at the movie and embarrassing enough for her, she screamed again.

---------

"So what did you think Case?" Derek asked as they walked out of the theater. Casey was still pretty shaken up over the movie.

"It was scary," she stated bluntly.

Derek laughed, "Aw it wasn't that bad was it?" He put his arm around her and she leaned into him with a smile on her face. It was kind of cool to be in Derek's arms like this.

"No I guess not."

"Good!"

"Yup."

They let go of each other and got into the car. Derek turned out of the parking lot and onto another road. They drove in silence; just enjoying each other's company. Within minutes they arrived at the school and got out of the car.

Casey smiled and walked over to Derek. She gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to grin.

"Thanks for a great time."

Derek shrugged, "No problem. Anything for a pretty girl."

Casey laughed, hearing Derek say this was funny because before she would have thought it was disgusting.

"Thanks. Well I guess I better go."

"Yeah…"

Casey took out her car keys, "Well um bye."

"Bye Case, " They smiled and Casey turned her car.

She was about to get in when a hand launched onto hers. She turned around with a questioning stare.

"Yea-" her words were cut off by Derek's lips. Casey gasped in surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting that!

She began to respond back to him though.

He pressed his hand on the small area of her back and brought her closer to him. She felt happy, on top of the world. Like nothing bad could happen to her.

She ran her hands through his soft hair. She never knew it was this soft... she wanted to kiss him forever…it was so wonderful. But as quickly as it started, it ended. They broke apart gasping for air.

_So this is what it's like to kiss Derek Venturi._

"Um wow," Derek said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Casey sighed. She fumbled for the door to the car.

"I guess I need to get going," she said sadly. She didn't want to leave after that!

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I'll call you?"

"Yeah. Bye Derek."

"Bye."

Casey got into the car. Still slightly dazed. She just kissed Derek Venturi! _Oh my god. _

She kissed her brother, stepbrother. No, not stepbrother her uh well she still didn't know what he was. All she knew was that it was all so confusing. Everything, just everything was confusing. Not right.

Shaking her head, Casey drove out of the parking lot. She turned up the volume and the radio came on.

_Maybe the radio will help clear my mind, _she thought.

"_Now coming up, 'This is Why I'm Hot' by-"_

"Ew, no thank you," Casey mumbled out loud. She hated rap.

She changed the station to 102.3 hoping that something better would come on; help her feel a bit better then she was.

"_I'm a slaaave for you. I wont deny it. I'm not trying to hide it."_

Ew! Why was this station playing Britney Spears? Of all people? Casey used to like Britney once, but not anymore. Now she was just uh. This was not going to help.

She changed the station again.

"_Hey everybody you just tuned into 97.4. The station that plays all country all the time! Coming up now is Holding On to You by The Marshall Tucker Band!"_

Casey was about to change the station again, not particularly fond of Country, when the song started to play, it intrigued her.

_I've tasted sour_

_And I've tasted sweet_

_Seen bitter days draw a tear_

_I've been swept off my feet_

_Seems I've been here many times before_

_Every time I reached out_

_I couldn't unlock the door_

_I'm holding on_

_To things that used to be_

_Holding on to things_

_That again will never be_

_And I'm always gonna hold on to you_

As Casey kept her eyes locked on the road, she couldn't help but notice that this song was a lot like her situation. It was so accurate, _crazy_. She _had _been holding on to memories she thought were real, but weren't.

_I've seen some good times I've seen some bad_

_Been caught in situations_

_That left me oh, so sad_

_I'm holding on to things that used to be_

_Holding on to things that again can never be_

_And I'm always gonna hold on to you_

She _had _gone up to people thinking they were someone she knew but ended up not being them. Emily, Trevor, the people she used to know. And Derek, he wasn't the same anymore, definitely not. He had just kissed her for crying out loud!

_I used to live my life_

_In late night dreams_

_Reality was hidden by the dark_

_It was an easy life it seemed_

_I'm holding on to things that used to be_

_Holding on to things that again will never be_

_And I'm always gonna hold on to you_

This song was so like her in so many ways. The dreams- she had been having those weird dreams ever since she woke up in the hospital. They kept continuing, carrying on. Only happening when she was asleep. And the oddest thing about it all was the fact that Derek was in every single one of them and it always dealt with her in the_ hospital_. Every situation in the dreams added up to her. They were telling her something; she knew they were. Casey wondered _what _they could be telling her. What could be so important that they had to affect her sleep?

_Come on Casey think._

Hospital. Derek, the Venturi's… not existing but then they do exist except they aren't related anymore. Back in the other school but with everyone who went to Derek's other school. _Derek _being in her once all girl private school…Dreams showing everyone in them and everything going back to where the Venturi's and MacDonalds were living under the same roof again…

Casey, well _not_ Casey in the hospital and other Casey being a ghost to everyone? That right there was weird.

Suddenly Casey felt her self jerk. White spots were forming in her vision and she was slammed right into a car…

_Derek got up from the bed and calmly walked over to her, "See I knew I'd win."_

"_Casey, are you passing the grocery store by any chance?"_

"_Casey, please wake up, I'm worried."_

"_Emily? Who's Emily?"_

"Derek? Who is this Derek?"

"_Yeah but you were crying and getting all frustrated. People don't usually do that if it was just people that they made up…"_

_Kendra quirked an eyebrow at her, "Casey, what are you talking about? Of course I go here. And who is Derek? Does Casey have a boyfriend I don't know about?" She nudged Casey with a wink._

"_Trevor, it's me, Casey! Don't you remember?"_

_Trevor, unfortunately, continued to look confused._

"_Um no, sorry. I don't think I know you…uh…" Trevor just looked so awkward while Casey just __felt __awkward._

"_We pull the plug on Casey."_

_"So, where do you want to go?" Derek asked as he started up the car._

_Casey shrugged, not really sure. "I don't know. Surprise me."_

_Derek smirked at her. "As you wish."_

"_I'm sorry Casey, but you're grounded."_

"_Is Derek a possible boyfriend?"_

"_And that was Simple Plan's 'I Wont Be There'. Up next is 30 seconds to Mars."_

_Shaking her head, Casey tried turning towards the exit that lead to the store, but what she didn't see as she drove, was a car heading her way at top speed._

"_Casey, all of this isn't real. You're making it all up. You don't need to be here anymore. Edwin and Lizzie will figure it out…The tutoring thing was meant for you and Derek to meet, but that didn't work out. You met on your own. Fate, Casey. Everyone needs you to wake up…Go to Derek Casey. Go. Go to Derek…He needs you…Casey." _

Casey jerked awake gasping for air. Her body was bursting with pain and her head was pounding. Tears were flowing down her face and she felt blood in her mouth. It was then she realized that she was in a car, upside down. The front window was broken; she could vaguely hear screams. The sound of her name was echoing through her ears…

"_Casey, that's it. Wake up Casey."_

"_Casey."_

Who was calling her?

She slowly turned her head towards the side window…she wished she hadn't though because right then, a car came speeding for her at top speed. Successfully flipping the cars over and sending them over to the other side of the highway…

**Author's note: **Is this the end of the coma world? Review and you'll find out in the next chapter!

Sorry for any mistakes!

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


	12. Is it the End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD **

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and for medical mistakes. I am not one with doctor stuff so sorry Oh and I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews! I was so happy I got 21 that was just awesome! Keep it up! Anyways, now back to the shooooooow…..

**Holding On to You **

Chapter twelve

"Severe blood loss… need to get her to a hospital immediately."

"_Open your eyes Case."_

"Let's move her to room 211.'"

"_Casey…"_

"She's waking up..."

"_You can do it Case. We need you here."_

"Hi can you hear me Miss?"

"_Go to Derek, Casey. Sam…Lizzie and Edwin… figure it out."_

"Miss? We need you to calm down. Everything will be fine. Do you have anyone we need to contact?"

"_Come on Casey."_

"She's not responding; Sherry we need to put her to sleep and move her into surgery immediately."

Too many people were talking. She couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Where was she? What happened? She wanted to go home…

"One, two, three clear!"

Her body jerked…She was going in and out of it.

"Again. And clear!"

"_Casey. Casey…Casey."_

It was too loud…everything was too loud! Why couldn't they be quiet? All Casey wanted to do was sleep…

"One, two, three…"

What's with the counting? Couldn't they see she wanted to sleep?

"Success. Carrie hand me the…"

_Beep. Beep, beep, beep._

"_Dad, everyone…waking up."_

"We need to pull on that more…"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

"_Someone call the doctor! …Nurses."_

**NOW ENTERING REAL WORLD**

Casey's eyes snapped open. They were wide. Blinding white light greeted her. She immediately closed them-too bright.

Casey felt something in her hand. It was smooth, soft. What was it?

She slowly opened her eyes again.

People were surrounding her, but she couldn't quite see them. Her vision was too blurry. She blinked and they finally became clearer.

There was a man and a woman…a girl and a boy who looked to be twelve? Another girl who looked to be around six. She directed her eyes to whoever was holding her hand and immediately recognized Derek. Her leg was in a sling…

_I don't understand!!_

What happened? Why are they here? She didn't know them. She knew Derek; she was glad that he was here. But these people…who _are _they?

"Casey oh thank god!" Some woman with short dark hair and eyes embraced her. _Why is she hugging me? I don't even know her! _Casey tried to struggle but the woman was hugging her too tight! Could she not see that Casey didn't want her hugging her?

She looked over at Derek with a look of desperation. Derek responded with a puzzled look, clearly not understanding her.

Casey raised her eyebrow and looked around wildly. _Why was she here? Who are these people? Does Derek know them? What's this thing in her mouth?_

Her mind screamed.

"It seems as if the patient is under some stress. Can you all kindly leave and give her some space? Two people may stay." A voice said from the doorway-the doctor. The woman let go of Casey. A tear fell from the women's eye though she quickly wiped it away. Casey sighed in relief.

Casey looked over at Derek pointedly. She wanted him to stay…not leave, with these people.

Derek understood her and was about to speak up when Nora cut him off by ushering him out the door. _No. _

Their hands broke apart…

"Nora, is it okay if I stay?" He asked, trying to stop her from pushing him out the door.

The woman, who Casey now figured out, was Nora, looked shocked, "No, your father and I need to stay."

_Why? I don't know him! I know Derek, not you or him or anyone else. _

"But I think Casey wants me to stay," Derek tried reasoning with her.

Nora turned to Casey, "Is that true Casey? Do you want Derek to stay instead of George?"

_No actually I want just Derek to stay. I don't even know you people!_

"Nora, can you please let me stay?"

Nora looked back and forth between Derek and Casey, like she didn't understand what was going on. Casey gave her a look of desperation. _Please let him stay…_

"Well I guess you can stay...George is that all right with you?"

They turned to George who was looking at Derek with an unreadable expression. He snapped out of it when he noticed that they were staring at him.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Nora cleared her throat, "Derek wants to stay with Casey."

"Oh, well um…"

"Come on Dad, please?"

George looked liked he didn't know how to respond to this. He looked towards Nora who shrugged at him.

"I guess it's okay…" George finally said. Casey was relieved. It was probably the look that she was giving him that made him let Derek stay.

Thank goodness she wasn't going to be with people she didn't know!

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. I'll just wait in the waiting room with the kids. Come get me when we're allowed to come back in okay?"

"Okay thanks again Dad."

George nodded and left the room. The doctor came forward.

"Okay Casey, we're going to take the tube out of your mouth. It may hurt a bit."

Casey stared at them as they came forward. It wasn't like she could say anything. She hoped it wasn't going to hurt too badly…

The doctor stood on the right side of her while the nurse was on the left. The doctor pulled on the tube and it came sliding out. Casey gagged and once it was out, she coughed a few times before a glace of water was thrust in her hand.

Casey took a sip and the coughing seized. Her throat was hurting however.

"How are you feeling Casey?" Nora asked, concerned. Casey gave her a weird look, still not really knowing who this insane woman was.

Casey opened her mouth to speak but the doctor raised his hand, stopping her.

"Casey I wouldn't recommend that you talk right away. Your voice will sound hoarse and it'll hurt."

Casey nodded. That made sense but she had so much to ask; like who those people were, including this woman next to her, why they were here, _what happened_…

"Nurse, can you go get some paper and a pen for Casey to write down anything she needs to? I'm sure she has a lot of questions."

The nurse smiled, "Sure I'll be right back." She left and Derek walked back up to Casey and held out his hand-Casey smiled and held on to it; missing the look Nora was giving them.

The nurse came in then, and handed Casey the paper and pen. The nurse grabbed the tray and placed it on Casey's lap. Casey began to write…

_**What happened?**_

She handed it to the doctor. He rubbed his chin, as if thinking.

"Miss MacDonald you got into a very serious accident and you hit your head on the steering wheel and got knocked out. I'm actually surprised nothing serious happened. The worst injuries you sustained were a concussion and a broken leg. It was actually your friend that suffered the most sever injuries…"

**A MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE) EXPLAINING THE CHAPTER: **All right hey guys! So we're finally out of the coma world woot! Anyways, this chapter apparently was a bit confusing to my beta reader until I explained it to here so I'm going to explain it to you all how it works.

So in the beginning where it's italics and regular-that's flashes between coma and real world. The reason why Casey doesn't remember anybody but Derek will be explained in the next chapter. Nora should have picked on the fact that Casey doesn't know her or anyone else but I had her be sooo happy that she completely missed it. Also, Derek will for now on and like I said before, completely OC. He will now not act like the Derek in the show in order to fit the character in the story because Dasey has to start And that's' about it. If you guys want the next chapter, review! If you don't, well then the chapter wont come.

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


	13. Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD. **

**Holding On to You**

Chapter thirteen

**(Previously on Holding On to You)**

_Casey began to write…_

_**What happened?**_

_She handed it to the doctor. He rubbed his chin, as if thinking._

"_Miss MacDonald you got into a very serious accident and you hit your head on the steering wheel and got knocked out. I'm actually surprised nothing serious happened. The worst injuries you sustained were a concussion and a broken leg. It was actually your friend that suffered the most sever injuries…"_

**(Now on Holding On to You)**

A car accident? I was in a car accident? Casey couldn't believe this. She didn't remember being in a _car_. But then with one look towards Derek, it all came rushing back to her.

The voices, images...driving to her house from the school after being with Derek…the kiss, how amazing it was…it would change everything; and then BAM. Next thing she knew everything had gone black. But out of all of that, she didn't remember anyone being in the car with her. It was just her. No one else. But then why would the doctor go and say that there was indeed someone else in the car…? It didn't make sense.

"Miss MacDonald?" The doctor asked.

Casey turned to him.

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry to say this, but your friend Emily has passed away."

Everyone watched Casey, waiting for a reaction…they expected her to have tears pour out of her eyes, for her to face crumble with mixed emotions. But none of that came. She looked at them, puzzled. She didn't know a person named Emily! The name didn't even ring a bell! She supposed she _should _feel sad about it, but how could she when she didn't even _know _an Emily?

Casey wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't…the doctor told her not too.

She wanted to tell them that she didn't know an Emily or even this woman that was standing next to Derek, looking at her with worried/concerned eyes. It was then she remembered the paper that the nurse had given her. She picked up the pen and began to write again.

She handed it to Derek and his eyes widened. He looked over at the doctor with a shocked look on his face.

"What? What is it Derek?" Nora asked immediately.

He wordlessly handed her the paper and her eyes skimmed over it.

"Dr. Harris, what is the meaning of this? Why can't my daughter not remember anyone?" she handed him the paper.

He read it and his eyes grew wide as well. He turned to Casey, "Miss Macdonald, do you really not know who Emily is?"

Casey shook her head.

"Well, that's not good…"

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"Yeah doc, what the hell does that mean?" Derek asked angrily.

Casey raised her eyebrow, why were they all suddenly angry? Were they angry with her because she didn't know Emily?

"Well you see, I think when Casey hit her head on the steering wheel, it may have caused her to lose some of her memory…"

Derek immediately rounded on the doctor, "What? You mean she won't remember anything? How do we know if she even remembers us?"

The doctor shrugged, "We could always do a CT scan, or you can ask her _and _do a CT scan."

_CT scan? I don't want a CT scan!_

Nora nodded distractedly; she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well I need to get George and the kids in here. We need to tell them that she doesn't remember Emily."

"Yes ma'am, I'll go get them," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Nora said. The woman nodded and headed out of the door.

The doctor cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Miss MacDonald, is there anyone else that you don't remember? Anyone that has been in this room and you don't have a clue as to who they are?"

_Why yes, just about everyone except Derek!!!_

The doctor handed her the paper back and she quickly wrote down that she didn't know anyone but Derek.

The doctor read it and sighed worriedly. Just then the other part of the MacDonald/Venturi clan came in.

"Is Casey better now?" Marti asked loudly, bouncing up to Derek.

Marti was ignored.

Derek spoke up, "Doc, why does Casey not remember anyone but me??"

"What do you mean Casey doesn't remember us?" Lizzie and Edwin asked in unison. Lizzie turned to Derek, "Why on earth would she want to remember you? You're nothing but mean to her!"

_Mean? Derek's been nothing but nice to me…_

Derek grew angry, "I don't know! That's why I asked the doc!"

"Okay can I have everyone calm down and I'll explain everything?" The doctor asked. Everyone became quiet and turned to him.

"Now I'm not sure why she seems to only remember Derek, was he the last person she saw when the accident happened?"

"No, Emily was," said Derek.

_Wait, yes you were! We went to the movies! Does he not remember? _

Casey suddenly opened her mouth, "Yes you were! We were at the movies." It was hoarse and her throat hurt.

Everyone turned to Derek with raised eyebrows. Derek himself turned to Casey with _his _eyebrow raised.

Then he spoke, "No I wasn't Casey."

**Author's note: **Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter! You guys are awesome! Anyways, sorry for such a horrid/boring/short chapter. It was just a filler so bear with me

Review please and I'll give you some goldfish! Lol

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


	14. Casey

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD**

**Author's Note (must read): **Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! You know I love them to pieces Also, about the chapter, I know it wasn't exactly how it would normally go in the real world (real world meaning the one you and I live in) but hey, I had to do it that way in order to fit the story. So sorry about that.

Oh and by the way, if you guys want another story to read, I started a co-written story with Tales from another, and it's about a typical bet but with a twist! So guys please go check it out and review! Would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, now back to the shooow.

**Holding On to You**

Chapter 14

**(Previously on Holding On to You)**

"_Now I'm not sure why she seems to only remember Derek, was he the last person she saw when the accident happened?"_

"_No, Emily was," said Derek._

_Wait, yes you were! We went to the movies! Does he not remember?_

_Casey suddenly opened her mouth, "Yes you were! We were at the movies." It was hoarse and her throat hurt._

_Everyone turned to Derek with raised eyebrows. Derek himself turned to Casey with __his __eyebrow raised._

_Then he spoke, "No I wasn't Casey."_

**(Now on Holding On to You)**

Casey's eyes widened, was Derek playing some cruel joke on her or something? Of course he was the last one she saw! He had to be; they had gone to the movies!

"Yes you were Derek! We went to the movies and saw Screaming in the Dark!"

Derek continued to look at her as if she were crazy. Everyone did. Casey kept her head down and refused to say anything more. Plus her throat hurt too much.

"Derek were you with Casey?"

Derek shook his head, still looking at Casey.

"No I wasn't. I was at home, remember Nora?"

Nora nodded, "Yes, yes. You had just come home from your date."

"So then why does Casey seem to think you were?"

Derek shrugged when the doctor spoke up.

"Casey what all do you remember since the incident?"

Casey thought about it. "Well, I don't remember much… just Derek being with me a lot…"

"And that's it? Like no details?"

Casey shook her head; she couldn't recall anything, "No."

"Hm…"

"Why do you think that is doctor?" Nora asked, concerned.

"I'm actually not sure. I'm wondering if Casey may have been 'dreaming' while she was asleep. So in her dream, the last person she saw must have been Derek."

Nora nodded, "That makes sense, but what about the fact that she can't remember anything but Derek??"

"Well like I said, we'll have to do a CT scan. I probably couldn't answer the Derek part though. I could tell you however, what exactly is wrong with Casey's brain."

Nora nodded, "All right, well let's do that then."

"Okay, did you want to do it today or tomorrow?"

Nora looked towards George, "What do you think George?"

George thought about it, "Well I think we should wait till tomorrow. Casey's already had a tough day and she just woke up."

The doctor nodded, "Okay, we'll do it at 9:30 tomorrow morning. How's that sound?" _Bad, I don't want a CT scan. _

"Sounds okay to me. You George?"

Okay, Casey had listened to enough of this. She couldn't stand being ignored anymore. Especially to people she didn't even know!

"No it does not sound okay! I don't want to do a CT scan!"

Everyone turned to her shocked. Nora walked over to her.

"Now Casey, don't you want to know if there is anything wrong that we need to fix?"

Casey shrugged…she didn't think there was anything wrong.

"Well I'm sorry honey, but I'm afraid that we _are_ going to have to do a CT scan."

"Okay, since we have all of that settled can we have everyone head out? I think Casey needs to get some sleep," Doctor Harris said.

Sleep? I'm not even tired! But, Casey stayed quiet because she figured that the doctor was right. However, she wished that Derek could stay.

As if reading her mind, Derek spoke up, "Doc, is it alright if I stay?"

Casey looked up at him gratefully, Derek grinned back at her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Well…as long as you don't distract Casey and your parents say it's okay, then yes it's all right with me."

"Nora? Dad? Can I stay?"

The parents turned to each other, "Think we should let him stay?"

George shrugged, "I guess so. I just don't get why he wants to…" the last part was whispered so no one could hear it.

"Yeah I don't either. But they seem to be bonding so I think we should let him stay. Let Casey have some company."

George nodded, "Okay," he turned to Derek, "You can stay. But I better not hear anything bad about you."

Derek shook his head, "No worries dad."

"All right then. Doctor we'll let him stay. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti ready to go?"

"Can I stay too??" asked Marti hopefully.

"Sorry Marti, but you gotta come with us bud."

Marti pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine."

"All right, well come on gang. Let's let Casey rest. It's getting late."

"Bye Casey, we'll see you tomorrow okay? Right away. Love you." Nora bent down and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and a hug- trying to act as normal as possible.

George gave Casey a hug, "Bye Casey. Love you, see you tomorrow."

Casey said bye back, being polite. She would have said 'I love you' if she knew them but she didn't.

The little girl, oh what was her name? Right Marti, came up to her and threw her arms around her.

"Bye Casey! Feel better."

Lizzie was next, "So you really don't remember us Case?"

Lizzie looked sad; Casey felt the need to be sad as well.

She slowly shook her head, "No…Sorry."

Lizzie nodded and gave her a hug before walking away. Edwin said bye to her next. When they said bye to Derek, they left and Casey finally felt comfortable.

"Well Miss MacDonald, you get some rest and I'll have the nurse come in every now and then to check on you."

Casey nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

He nodded, "No problem. Now Derek you keep an eye on her as well."

"Will do doc."

Doctor Harris left, shutting the door as he did so. Casey turned to Derek and suddenly everything became awkward. She didn't quite know what to say to him. The last thing she remembered was the kiss they had shared…she didn't want everyone to know, so she had kept it to herself.

A sigh escaped Derek's lips and he let go of Casey's hand and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. Casey missed the warmth of his hand.

"Casey…" He took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Casey's hand again, "Casey I've missed you so much."

"Derek how long have I been 'asleep'?"

"About five weeks Case."

Casey's eyes widened. She had been asleep that long? That couldn't be right. No one could possibly sleep that long, could they?

"Are you sure? Did I really sleep that long?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I was getting worried Case. It was horrible sitting here, waiting for you to wake up. Hoping, wishing- I did everything Casey."

Casey gave him a small smile.

"And honestly Casey, I really thought I was losing it. I mean, I started hearing your voice yelling my name out of no where!"

**-Flash- **

_When Derek reached Kendra, she immediately put on a happy face._

_Fake._

"_Derek! What are you doing here?"_

"_Came to see Sam. What on earth are __**you**__ doing here? You and Sam don't even like each other. Why are you at his house?"_

"_Um, I was stopping by to give him his homework?"_

"_He wasn't gone from school."_

_Suddenly Casey remembered seeing Sam kissing Kendra._

"_Derek!" She yelled, Derek snapped his head towards her voice with confusion written on his face._

_Kendra took this as a time to leave._

**-End flash-**

Casey's eyes widened, suddenly remembering that dream…Oh my god. Did he really hear that?

"What, what is it Casey? Are you in pain?" Derek asked worriedly, noticing her expression.

Casey shook her head, "No, no. Derek when was it exactly that you thought you heard me calling your name?"

Derek looked away, Casey felt bad for asking him but she needed to know.

"It was when I saw Kendra at...Sam's house."

Casey took a deep breath; kind of already knowing that that was what he was going to say.

"Why do you ask?"

Casey sighed, "Derek…you really did hear me call your name that day…"

**Author's note: **And there's chapter 14! Sorry for the delay! Next update will definitely be a shorter wait! Review?

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


	15. Chloe

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD**

**Holding On to You**

Chapter 15

**(Previously on Holding On to You)**

"What, what is it Casey? Are you in pain?" Derek asked worriedly, noticing her expression.

Casey shook her head, "No, no. Derek when was it exactly that you thought you heard me calling your name?"

Derek looked away, Casey felt bad for asking him but she needed to know.

"It was when I saw Kendra at...Sam's house."

Casey took a deep breath; kind of already knowing that that was what he was going to say.

"Why do you ask?"

Casey sighed, "Derek…you really did hear me call your name that day…"

**(Now on Holding On to You)**

"Huh…?" Was all Derek said.

Casey blinked. 'Huh'? What did that mean? Casey quite didn't know how to respond to that.

"Derek, you really did hear me call your name that day," she repeated slowly.

Derek looked at her for a second before bursting out laughing. Casey didn't know what to think of this. Was Derek on something? What's with him? Why is he acting this way?

Finally Derek calmed down, "That was a good one Casey. For a minute you almost had me going."

Whaa..? No! "Derek I'm telling you the truth!" Her voice cracked again and hurt considerably now. She ignored it.

Derek nodded, "Uh huh, right Case. Why don't you get some rest? I think you're still a bit woozy."

Derek patted her shoulder awkwardly and then tried to leave, Casey's voice however, stopped him.

"Derek, you get back here! You're not leaving, we need to talk about what happened between you and Kendra and why you seemed to have heard me calling you while I was in a coma!" Casey swallowed hard, wincing as she did so. She grabbed the cup of water from the nightstand beside her and took a swig of it.

Derek slowly turned around, looking shocked, "Y-you saw all of that?"

Casey nodded, feeling sorry for Derek, "Yes, I did."

Then he looked confused, "Wait, if your remember that, then that means you remember Sam right?"

Casey nodded.

Derek threw his arms in the air, "But that doesn't make sense! How can you remember them and not your family?"

Casey shrugged, "I don't know." She wished she knew… it had been bugging her, not knowing.

Her leg suddenly started to bother her. It tingled and then started to feel itchy. Casey wanted to scratch it. She turned to it and tried to- but it was too hard. It was irritating her so badly. She couldn't stop it. She hadn't noticed it before, but now that she did, it was driving her mad!

"Casey, stop! Focus on me. You can't scratch that; you might accidentally knock your leg out of the sling."

Casey nodded and tried to maintain her focus on him. It was hard but she did her best to ignore it.

Derek sat down on the chair and took her hand, "So. I did hear you calling my name? Why?"

Casey shrugged, not knowing, "I'm…not sure. Maybe I was trying to connect to you somehow while I was in the coma."

Derek nodded, "Yeah I have heard of that happening before like in stories and stuff. But in real life Casey? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was starting to hurt.

"And I guess we'll never know. I don't think the doctor can answer something like that."

Casey shook her head, yawning at the same time.

Derek seemed to notice.

"Well hey, you should get some sleep."

Casey swallowed, wincing slightly, but spoke anyway, "What are you going to do?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck, "Um, I think I'm going to get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day."

Casey nodded, though she wished he'd stay.

"Okay. Bye."

Derek smiled at her, "I'll be back."

"Kay."

Derek gave her one last look before walking out.

Casey sighed, laid her head back and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

----------

Derek walked into the cafeteria. He had a headache and was hungry. The only source of food he had was McDonalds.

Well, that was better then nothing.

Glad that no one was in line (it was late and only a few people were in the cafeteria) he walked up to the cashier that looked to be around his age.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

Derek scanned the menu above the cashier's head, making a quick decision.

"Um, I guess the number 6 with a coke."

"Okay, that'll be 6 bucks."

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten. He handed it to…Tony.

"Thanks," He took his change and waited for his food.

"Here ya go," Tony said.

Derek took his food, gave him a nod, and turned to look for a seat.

A few people were spotted here and there. Derek took the table in the corner. He took out his food and began to eat. Oh it tasted so good.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?"

Derek glanced up in mid bite. His mouth hanging wide open. How attractive. He immediately closed it.

"Um sure." She was a girl around his age. Very pretty, he thought.

She took the seat in front of him, "So, what's your name?"

"Derek Venturi, you?"

She smiled, "Chloe Dawson. Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Loved em to pieces! Lol think you can review for this one? I'd love to know what you think considering a new character is going to be added to the story that'll add more drama…

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


End file.
